Mystical Destiny
by nightskyxangel
Summary: A curse that binds the five of them and change their life forever.The new generation of the Five Force Knights were gathered for a new adventure.Join Ayashi, Kai, Akito, Akizuki and Yuki through a journey of love and hate.Will they be free in the end?
1. Characters Introduction

**Characters Introduction**

**Five Force Knights ****五力****之****将****: **A curse that binds the five most powerful magical families together. The Knights consists of 'Amethyst', 'Emerald', 'Azure', 'Ruby' and 'Topaz'. The Knights were the most powerful beings in the world of magic and were invincible. However, the leader of the knights bears the most part of the curse. The curse was passed on from generations. The Five Force Knights held the role of being the judge of the Clow, they determine one's strength from a challenge from the weakest of the knight to the strongest. Knights were divided into classes, 'Pawns', 'Rook', 'Bishop', 'Knights', 'Queen' and 'King'. The 'Knights' level was the highest level that a Five Force Knight could achieve. A Dark Master held control over the Five Force Knights and possessed the powers of theirs. Being in the 'King' level, the Dark Master was the most superior in the world.

**Higurashi Ayashi/Kudo Yuuri ****日暮綾紫/工藤優理****, 16: **The 'Amethyst' knight, leader of the Five Force. Ayashi is also the ruler of the night, known as 'Mistress of the Night' or 'Princess of Darkness' in this story. She controlled the element of 'Wind'. Ayashi possessed the highest amount of magic among the generation of the Leader of the Five Force Knight. Ayashi's true powers were however unknown to the others. She could defeat all enemies except for her lord, within the range of 20% of her powers. She is within the level of the 'Knight' and the 'Queen' in the ranking. Ayashi had a quiet personality since young, she was known as emotionless by her family. Ayashi kept her feelings and emotions deep in her heart, except towards Amamiya Akito, Ichihara Yuuko and later Mizuki Kai. Ayashi was abandon by he prestigious Higurashi family as she was regarded as an 'unfeeling object that would bestow misfortune for the family' by her grandmother, Higurashi Izayoi. She was often was not given any attention. Ayashi was physically and mentally abused by her parents and grandmother since young. They regarded Ayashi as 'useless' or 'pathetic' and neglected her feelings time to time. Ayashi receives harsh trainings from Izayoi and was locked up in a dark room; Ayashi was also chained by her legs and hands to prevent her from escaping by using her powers. Ayashi regained her freedom when she was ten, as her family found no use of keeping her. She was later taken in by Ichihara Yuuko and met Amamiya Akito. Ayashi regarded Yuuko as an elder sister; she had some romantic interests towards Akito. Ayashi only displayed her feelings through her amethyst eyes. Ayashi remained cold towards the others. Despite the having the others to care for her, she still desired love from her family. She was regarded beautiful, talented and gentle by Kai. However, Mizuki Azukiya pointed her as cunning and ruthless. Ayashi achieved attention by her physical appearance and her academic results and physical activities. Her powers and magical talents were not disregarded; everyone held respect and fears towards her. Later, it was made known that Mizuki Kai had fallen for her. She was touched by the pure love that Kai had for her. Who will she be with in the end, is it Kai or Akito? Ayashi was later adopted by the Kudo family after she had lost her memories, which was served as the price for her freedom. She later adopted a new name 'Kudo Yuuri' from Edogawa Conan (Kudo Shinichi) and Kudo Yuusaku. 'Yuuri' basically meant 'the best deduction', this name was chosen to symbolize Ayashi's intelligence.

**Mizuki Kai 観月****可威**** 16:** The 'Azure' knight of the Five Force. Kai held controlled over the power of 'Rain' (Water) of the five force. Kai had potential as a knight. He was the third in ranking among the knights. He is within the level of a 'Bishop' and 'Knight' in ranking. Kai and Ayashi shared a mystical bond, his love for Ayashi unlocked the power of the curse and caused great destruction which changed his life forever. Kai was naïve by his nature, Ayashi, Akito and Ayaski were the only one that he trusted with his secrets. Kai held great powers within him. Kai believed in miracles and illusions were one of his strengths. Having a pure heart, Kai was able to see through all illusion magic. Kai held deep respect for Ayashi and Akito for their powers and mind. He later fell in love with Ayashi, but never knew that a great obstacle had been set between them in the future.

**Amamiya Akito ****天宮秋と****, 16:** The 'Emerald' knight of the five force. Akito held control of the fire element. Akito was second in ranking for the five force knights, he was in 'Knight' among the level ranking. Akito was had cold personality on his outer appearance and warm in his inner. Akito and Ayashi had similar personality. Akito only trusts Ayashi, as both of them share the same fate and destiny. The curse of the Five Force Knight form a bond between the knights. Unlike the others, Akito and Ayashi held a deeper bond between them. Akito held great affections towards Ayashi, and swore to protect her by all means. Akito was ruthless towards the others as long as it involves Ayashi. Like Ayashi, Akito was regarded as 'the curse one' from his family. Akito kept his emotions locked and refused to show his weakness and heart towards anyone else. Akito was mastered in swords as one of his special abilities, thus he was also known as the deadly 'Prince of Swords' within the magic realm. Akito was good in both academic and physical. He was also a keen observer, was able to read one's mind. Despite his cold exterior, every female in the school respected and adore him.

**Amamiya Ayaski ****天宮直秋****, 16:** Younger brother of Amamiya Akito. Ayaski was cheerful and naïve, unlike Akito he did not possess any magical talents. Ayaski was admired by most of the females within the school for his brave and gentle personality. He was disregarded by his family members sometimes as Akito was one of the knights. Regardless of his talkative character, Ayaski was able to keep secrets in his heart. Both Akito and Ayaski were good in their academic result and physical activities. Ayaski would always try his best to help Kai, Akito and Ayashi.

**Higurashi Ayume ****日暮あ夢****, 15: **Younger sister of Ayashi. Ayume possessed no magical talents, she was regarded as the only child in the family as her elder sister's presence was not known by her. Ayume was romantically interested in Kai. Despite of her warm personality, she had great jealousy in her heart as Ayashi was better than her. She was pampered since young, Izayoi held likeness in her heart towards Ayume. Izayoi allowed a portion of her powers to be transmitted to Ayume as she desired powers when she came known that Kai was one of the five force. Ayume held no respect towards Ayashi, she too thought that Ayashi was 'useless', she wanted to win Ayashi in all aspects. She also desired to become the leader of the Five Force Knight.

**Nakuru Akizuki ****奈クル秋月****, 16**: The 'Ruby' knight of the Five Force. Akizuki held the power of the 'thunder'. Akizuki was mature and her parents were killed in an accident. She was cheerful and was willing to help the others. Akizuki's skills and powers were in the range of the 'Bishop and 'Knight'. Ayashi was her superior, she held great respect towards her. Akizuki performed well in physically but not academically. Akizuki later developed feelings towards Ayaski.

**Kurata Yuki ****倉田優希****, 14:** The 'Topaz' knight of the five force. Being the youngest, Yuki was pampered by Ayashi. Yuki treated Ayashi as her own sister. Yuki's parents were being murdered by the Dark Master when she was young, which information was revealed in the later part of the story. Like the others, Yuki held deep respect towards Ayashi, and would not tolerate anyone insulting Ayashi in front of her. Ayashi was the dearest to Yuki after the death of her family. To her, Ayashi was neither an 'ruthless' nor 'emotionless' girl, instead she was a like a family member to Yuki, Ayashi displayed her kindness and love for Yuki. Ayashi explained that Yuki's attachment towards her was caused by the bond of the Five Force.

**Moonstone ****月****石****:** Moonstone was Ayashi's familiar, she was created by Ayashi's power and relied on it to sustain its life. Regardless of its cute appearance, Moonstone's true power and abilities were unknown. Ayashi was an honorable mistress towards Moonstone, it also admired Ayashi's power and talent. Moonstone was the only one that could understand Ayashi's true feelings, even Ayashi held an expressionless look on her face. Moonstone was also concerned of Ayashi's well-beings, it will also give some advice to Ayashi. Moonstone was proved to be intelligent even as it was only an illusion creature.

**Cerberus ****可兽贝洛斯****:** The sun guardian of the Clow cards. Cerberus was nicknamed 'Kero' by Mizuki Kai. Cerberus now took form of a bear-liked stuffed toy, however it held a beast form. Cerberus true power were now sealed as the clow cards were scattered by Kai. Cerberus was first created by the 'Amethyst' knight in the past generations, Higurashi Isuzu. Cerberus had served many mistress and masters in the past. When the Leader of the Five Force Knights had passed on, Cerberus would once again be sealed into the Clow and awaits its next master or mistress to unseal him. Cerberus's memories concerning Ayashi were now sealed by Ayashi. Cerberus was loyal to its mistress and master.

**Higurashi Izayoi 日暮十六夜, 52:** Makino Izayoi was her maiden name. Izayoi was one of the powerful sorceress in the world. Izayoi was married to Higurashi Shougo. Izayoi disliked Ayashi, she believed that a Five Force Knight would bring misfortune towards their family. She kept Ayashi away from everyone else. Despite of hearing Ayashi's constant cries and pleas, she was not bothered about it. Unlike her cold and ruthless attitude towards Ayashi, Izayoi was warm and gentle towards Ayume. She conducted harsh trainings for Ayashi and was ruthless, Ayashi receives severe punishment from her if she did not meet her expectations. Ayashi held a constant fear towards her.

**Higurashi Satuski ****日暮紗月****, 34: **Mother of Ayashi and Ayume. She is a loving mother towards the others except Ayashi as she had abandon Ayashi since young and she did not provide any love and care towards Ayashi and regarded her as a piece of thorn in her flesh. Parents of the Five Force Knight would either reject their children or be over-protective of them. Satsuki did not want Ayashi, and thought of her as an 'object' that will bring misfortune. She often neglected Ayashi and did not provide her with any attention, even after Ayume's birth. She placed Ayashi under Izayoi's care despite knowing the outcome.

**Higurashi Tsuyoshi ****日暮剛****, 36: **Father of Ayashi and Ayume. Just like the others Tsuyoshi held great dislike for Ayashi. He regarded Ayashi as the greatest shame in his life. Tsuyoshi held a great position in the magical realm. He was feared by the others.

**Higurashi Isuzu (deceased) ****日暮依鈴****: **First generation of the Five Force Knight, the 'Amethyst' knight. Isuzu was known for her powers. Isuzu and Mizuki Matsuya were romantically interested. One day, Isuzu realized that Matsuya was betrothed to another girl. A curse was set upon them to bind their hatred towards each other for generations.

**Mizuki Azukiya 観月****月夜****, 54: **Mizuki Kai's wise grandfather. Mizuki Azukiya held great authority in the Mizuki clan. Kai was his precious grandson, he was proud of Kai for his doings. Azukiya was also protective of Kai, afraid that he would fell into the trap of the other knights. Azukiya held deep hatred towards the Higurashi family, to his opinion he felt that the Higurashis were cunning and ruthless. His opinion towards the Higurashis did change a little after he met Ayashi. Azukiya was fond of Ayashi, but after he learnt that Ayashi was a Higurashi and the 'Amethyst' knight, he kept those words to his own. But after seeing Ayashi helped Kai time after time, his opinion did change**. **

**Mizuki Azuka 観月明日香****, 51: **Mizuki Kai gentle yet powerful grandmother. Azuka had a gentle yet caring nature. Azuka basically cares for everyone in the Mizuki household. She had a respectable position among the clan.

**Mizuki Tsukishiro 観月****月城****, 38: **Mizuki Kai's father. Tsukishiro is one of the most powerful mage within the Mizuki household. Healing and archery are his special abilities. Like everyone, Tsukishiro was protective of Kai.

**Mizuki Snow 観月　****雪****, 35: **Mizuki Kai's mother. Snow is considered as a perfect wife and mother, she was kind and gentle. Snow controlled the element of 'Water'. Snow sympathies Ayashi after hearing her life story from Akito.

**Mizuki Suzuka 観月****涼香****, 14: **Mizuki Kai'syounger sister. Despite her young age, Suzuka had a knowledge of abook**. **Suzuka adores her older brother, Kai, although she doesn't show it. Suzuka had a stubborn and persistent nature, but she was still understanding. Suzuka possessed a limited amount of power, she would always strive for her best.

**Mizuki Matsuya (deceased) 観月****松谷****: **The first generation of the 'Azure' knight. Matsuya held affections towards Higurashi Isuzu. He found out later that he was to be married with another woman of a prestigious Hojo family. He opposed the wedding strongly, he later then found out that they held vital dark information about the Mizuki household. For the sake of the household, Matsuya agreed to the preposition. But he would never knew that Isuzu would held so much hatred and his decision would change his and his future descendants' life greatly.

**Kurata Ayaka (deceased) ****倉田綾香****: **The first generation of the 'Topaz' knight. Ayaka was the only daughter of the Kurata household in the past. She was great friends with Higurashi Isuzu, Mizuki Matsuya, Nakuru Kaguya and Amamiya Nadeshiko. Studying the concept of magic was the greatest interest of her life. A whole new force was created by her and her friends. Never did she knew, that her interests would affect the future greatly. The force consisted of the 'Amethyst', 'Emerald', 'Azure', Ruby' and 'Topaz' the five coloured force. The forces also contained the basic five elements, 'Wind', 'Fire', 'Thunder', 'Lightening' and 'Rain'. The ring was completed. After the death of Isuzu and Matsuya, the Five Force started falling apart. They never expected that the ring that they had created would be their downfall and lead to a curse. After witnessing the deaths of the knights, it was said that the five force knights were bonded and could never be apart. They would also bestowed misfortunes to the others in their surroundings.

**Nakuru Kaguya (deceased) ****奈クル神グ夜****: **The first generation of the 'Ruby' knight. Kaguya was orphaned and was taken in by the Higurashis. Kaguya had potential of a magical knight. She had close relationship with Isuzu, Ayaka and Nadeshiko.

**Amamiya Nadeshiko (deceased) ****天宮撫子****: **The first generation of the 'Emerald' knight. Nadeshiko was strong-willed and gentle. Nadeshiko holds a special power of creation.

**Edogawa Conan (Kudo Shinichi) 江戸川コナン（工藤新一): **Conan respected Ayashi for her intelligence and personality. He too, sympathizes her for her past, as Kudo Shinichi, he loves her and treat her dearly as her elder sibling. Conan chosen a new name for Ayashi after she had lost all her memories. 'Yuuri' was used to show her intelligence.

**Kudo Yukiko 工藤有希子: **Shinchi and Yuuri's (Ayashi) mother. Yukiko was a fun and loving mother, she treated Ayashi as her daughter even if she wasn't. Yukiko was fond of Ayashi at first sight. It was mentioned by Edogawa Conan (Kudo Shinichi) that Ayashi was similar to his parents. She and Kudo Yuusaku adopted Ayashi even if they knew that she would eventually brought trouble.

**Kudo Yuusaku 工藤優作: **Kudo Yuusaku was a famous mystery novelist. It was said that Ayashi had inherited her deduction skills from him. Yuusaku was also fond of Ayashi, and adopted her into the Kudo household.


	2. The Mysterious Dream, Awakening

**The Mysterious Dream, Awakening**

"It's this dream again." Mizuki Kai thought to himself.

"I will be waiting for you…" at the far end of the tower he could see a woman who had long hair, tall and slender. Beside her was a creature that had long ears and had a shape of a Chinese tradition bun. Not to mention, the woman was holding a long staff with symbols of stars, moon and sun. She was in a black cape, a short skirt and long boots. Her long silky hair was blown along with the gentle wind. At the back of her, was the beautiful night sky and it was a full moon night. In front of himself Kai saw a handful of cards floating in the middle of the sky. Beside him was also a strange creature, it had a face of a bear stuffed toy, besides it was flying.

"Ring, ring…" the alarm sounded. Lazily, Kai turn of the alarm.

"Young Master Kai is you awake? Your breakfast is ready and Madam requested that you would be in the main hall within 15 minutes." Kai was still half asleep, he glared at the clock.

"What! It was already this late!" Kai immediately jumped out of his bed. Within 10 minutes, Kai got himself ready and rushed to the main hall, where he saw his family members sitting accordingly waiting for his arrival.

"Kai, as the descendant of the Mizuki's made sure that you are punctual not late every time. Also as a person who possesses sacred magic of the Mizuki family should have knew how to keep ones promises, you just promised to us that you wouldn't be late yesterday and in addition you had always been late for a month… " Kai listened patiently to his grandfather's morning lectures. "Bon Appetite." Kai said loudly, in order to shorten his grandfather's daily lectures.

After finishing his breakfast, Kai stood up and headed straight towards the front door. "When ever would this child grow up, he is our one and only descendant." "Father, you should have realized by now. The dream Kai is having recently, is a future dream, of course it would drain his powers away. That _thing_ should have been in the process of awakening by now. We, as Kai's elders must protect him with all our might." "I wonder what the future would be like and what would happen to the mystical bond Kai and the other girl share." "The future of the world would be in Kai and that girl's hand."

"Good morning, everyone!" Kai said cheerfully.

" We are here, Kai!" Kai's friends shouted.

"Good morning, guys." Kai walked towards his friends-Amamiya Akito and Ayaski. As he walked through he noticed that _her_ seat was empty.

"Maybe that _she_ hasn't arrived" Kai thought to himself.

"Kai, I noticed that you were staring at Ayashi's seat while you were daydreaming, are you…" "I'm not," Kai replied as he was blushing.

"Even if you like Ayashi, you should know that there is a low percentage that she would return your feelings. After all, you had already studied in this school for three years; you should have known that Higurashi Ayashi was a renowned ice queen and a loner. Even though that I must admit that she was a beauty- her slender body, delicate lips, mesmerizing amethyst eyes… "

"Bonk, bonk…" a loud smashing sound was heard. Kai knocked hardly on Ayaski's head to bring him back from his fantasy world.

"Stupid, even if you know his feelings you shouldn't have blurted it out. Our school's princess Ayashi was an ice queen and our prince is also renowned of his fiery temper"

"BONK!!" the loudest bonk had landed on Akito's head. Just then, a beautiful woman walked in. It was Ayashi, and Kai blushed.

"Class dismissed…" the ending of a long week had finally arrived, time flew pass and the day ended while Kai was staring at Ayashi constantly. Ayashi of the Higurashi family, she was the eldest daughter. Her family consisted of both her parents and a younger sister, Ayume and her grandmother who was about the age of Kai's grandfather. Ayashi rarely talked about her family. Kai have been secretly in love with Ayashi since they were freshman. Ayashi had a pair of amethyst eyes, which mesmerizes people, yet so distant and lonely, it also seems to contain sadness which could not be expressed. Ayashi was always quiet, unlike other girls who were chatting along cheerfully and happily.

"I'm home!" Kai said as he stepped into the Mizuki mansion.

"Welcome home, Young Master." Wei, his old butler welcomed him home with a warm smile. Kai dipped himself into the warm bath his family servant had prepared for him.

"Strange, it was already summer yet it was still so cold." Kai thought to himself. After having his bath, Kai laid down lazily on the bed listening to his music.

"Ding, ding" a sound caught Kai's attention. "Come to me, the descendant of Mizuki Matsuya. Come to me and release me."

"Where are you?" Kai said. "The light will direct your path." the voice replied. Just then a path of light appeared, Kai follow the path, and it directed him to his family library.

The light ended on the book, The Clow. Curious, Kai opened the book. Inside the book it contained a number of cards. Kai picked a card out of the mysterious book.

"Windy…" he read. A strong gust of wind surrounded him suddenly. When the wind ended, Kai noticed that the cards were gone. He sat on the floor. Most of the books in the library belonged to his grandfather and he will check them once in a week to make sure none of them were missing.

"I'm done for." Kai thought. A yellow light along with a bear-like stuffed animal with a pair of small wings came out of the book cover.

"Hello!" the stuffed animal said. Kai was shocked.

"Aren't you a stuffed animal? How could you talk?" Kai asked.

"Long time no see, Cerberus" said a voice coming from the back. Kai turned and was surprised, he saw his grandfather standing at the back.

"Long time no see too, old man Mizuki Azukiya." "Grandfather, I'm sorry." Kai begged for forgiveness at once. "There's nothing to be sorry about, my child" Kai's grandfather replied, it was the first time his grandfather did not scold him for doing the wrong thing.

"I have already known that the time for awakening would have arrived sooner or later, after seeing you draining your powers at the dream." "The dream?" "Aren't you having strange dreams recently?" "Yeah, but how did you know?" "I knew it all along." "Hey! How come no one is bothering me anymore?" the stuffed animal asked annoyingly.

"You could talk?" Kai asked once again.

"Of course. Firstly, stop calling me a stuffed animal. After all, I'm the guardian of this magical book. Secondly, I'm known as Cerberus."

"But I think Kero would suit you better." Kai said while he was giggling. "Whatever! You're really exactly the same as _her_." said the guardian.

"Allow me to remind you, the Chosen One of the Mizuki family, you now have an important mission to complete. You have just scattered the Clow Cards if you did not know and by this time it should have landed into the hands of a judge of the Five Force Knights. You as the Chosen One of the Mizuki family would be responsible on capturing the cards." said Kero seriously.

"Why would I have to capture it when it had already landed on the hands of the judge?" Kai asked innocently.

"Stupid fool! The judge was responsible of releasing the cards in order to let you capture them and for you to pass the final judgment. You better hope that it had not landed on the hands of the Mistress of the Night." Kero replied.

"Why?" Kai asked once more. "BECAUSE THE MISTRESS WAS MORE POWERFUL AND CLEVERER THAN THE OTHER JUDGES." Kero shouted loudly at Kai.

"What's your name by the way?" asked Kero. "Mizuki Kai." Kai answered politely.

"Stand there." Kero commanded.

"Power of Darkness, please grant this Chosen One of the Mizuki clan power in order to complete the quest, the Chosen One, Mizuki Kai should hereby fulfill the contract with you. RELEASE!" Kero said.

"Kai take the staff." "Got it." "After a moment, the contract was completed. Azukiya stood near to see the most memorable moment of his grandson.

"Once you have completed this contract it means that your power had been fully released." Kero told Kai. "Yes." Kai replied.

"Now I know why you are familiar! You are the creature that once appeared in my dream." Kai exclaimed.

"This boy's power is much stronger than I thought; maybe he was the one that could break this curse, after he was a part of it." Kero murmured.

"We would surely become great partners; I'm looking forward to it." Kai spoke after the long silence. "Yeah, perhaps." Kero replied. While the new knight was elected from the Mizukis, they were too happy, they did not even realized that there was a pair of amethyst eyes looking at them from far…


	3. Wings of Fiery

**Wings of Fiery**

It was already a week since Kero, the guardian of the Clow, assigned Kai as the Cardcaptor, and yet nothing happened. Everything looked as if it was normal.

"A bird, a bird …" "This dream, don't tell me it was a future dream again." Kai murmured to himself. Ever since he became a Cardcaptor his grandfather had always remind him to take note of dreams he had recently as he had the power of having future dreams.

"Snore, snore…" Kai woke up and he wondered where this sound came from. The sound directed him to a drawer. As he opened it, he realized that it was Kero, the guardian of the Clow. Kero was snoring as he fell asleep on top of the Clow book and cookies crumb was everywhere.

After cleaning up, Kai placed Kero on his bed, which caused Kero to be awake from his sleep. "Sorry, did I woke you up?" Kai asked politely.

"No, I just woke up myself." Kero replied. "Did you have any future dream?" Kero asked.

"Yes, perhaps. I had a strange dream it was about a bird surrounded with fire." "Is it, Kai you better bring the Windy, Azure (Kai's magical weapon) and me with you today. I had a feeling that maybe one or two cards would be activated within these few days and I had a bad feeling about this."

"Okay." Kai replied. As Kai turned his head slightly he noticed that he was late for breakfast again. "I am late again!" Kai screamed as he ran into the hallway.

Kai was slightly late when he reached the school today, as he was listening to his grandfather's daily lecture about punctuality.

Kai walked passed and realized that Ayashi was already sitting on her seat reading her novel. He always wanted to tell Ayashi 'Good morning' yet he didn't have the chance to. "Good morning, Ayashi." Kai said mentally.

"Good morning, Mizuki-san." Ayashi said.

"Could she read minds, I can't believe that she greeted me today." Kai wondered.

"Good morning." Akito and Ayaski said together. "I saw Ayashi talking to you just now. " Akito asked.

"All I could say is that you are very observant, Akito. Yes, could you believe it Akito? Ayashi greeted me just now."

"Yah! I know." Akito said.

"Good for you, Kai!" Ayaski congratulated him.

Several lessons was over, it was finally sports. Their class was playing basketball. After a brief introduction, they were off to divide themselves into groups of four.

Akito, Ayaski and Kai were in a group of course. "We're short of one person." said Akito. Just as almost all the students were ready in their groups, Kai saw Ayashi wandering around. "Would you like to join our group?" Kai walked towards Ayashi and asked her.

"Really? But I'm a bad player you know?" she said.

"Of course," Kai replied. "Thank you! Mizuki-san." she answered with a smile which had mixed emotions in it. At the blow of the whistle, the game started.

Kai later realized that Ayashi said that she was a bad player was actually a lie, she was just probably humble. Ayashi was actually an excellent player; she helped the team to get numerous of perfect goals. After the game ended they won. Kai smiled at Ayashi and she smiled back at him. Kai think that the rumors about Ayashi being an ice queen were actually lies. Her true nature was just kind, helpful and humble. But her amethyst eyes was filled with sadness and mixed emotions, distant and yet so lonely.

Today was just another happy day for Kai. Kai headed home after school, when he suddenly felt an enormous aura behind him.

Kai took out Azure. "Servant of the darkness, power of the wind and night. Your master, Kai summons you, hereby fulfill the contract between us. AZURE, RELEASE!!" Kai shouted the summoning sentence of Azura loudly; it took him a long time to remember it.

"Is it, Kai you better bring the Windy, Azure and me along with you today. I had a feeling that maybe one or two cards would be activated within these few days and I had a bad feeling about this." Kai suddenly remembered Kero's reminder.

"OMG, I had completely forgotten Kero's reminder about bringing the Windy and him along with me." Just as Kai was thinking about Kero's reminder, the aura just get stronger.

"It was too late now; I had no sufficient time to go home to get Kero and the card." A fiery bird appeared in front of Kai.

"It was the bird in my dream, the bird with fire surrounding it." The bird flew nearer and nearer while Kai was daydreaming.

"Run, Kai!" a voice said. It was of course a common sense for Kai to run, as he had nothing except Azure to defend himself. Kero appeared out of no where.

"Kero, where did you come from?" Kai asked Kero surprisingly.

"I'm the guardian of the Clow, and Azure was the sealing key of the Clow, of course we had some connection." Kero answered.

"How are we going to defeat it?" Kai questioned.

"Those cards should be the Fly and Fiery. For the Fly, you could just easily defeat it with the Windy as its powers were originated form wind. Fiery, would be tricky for you since you do not have the Watery and Fiery was an attack card and an elemental card." Kero answered.

"I will just have to defeat the Fly first." Kai thought to himself. Indeed the Fly was easily captured using Windy, remaining the Fiery.

"It's coming!" Kero shouted. Fiery started shooting fire arrows aiming at Kai, it was too late.

"KAI…" Kero shouted as he thought that Kai was shot down. Kero was later shocked to see that Kai was still alive.

"He was still alive; does that mean that he could set up a barrier?" Kero murmured as he realized that the fire arrows did not manage to reach Kai. Seeing that the arrows did not reach Kai, the Fiery shot an arrow once again.

This time Kai used the Azure to defend himself, and to his surprise the arrow was frozen. "It could not be, he had not even captured the card yet." Kero said in shocked.

After thinking twice, Kero made a decision. "Kai use the Azure to defend you again." Kero shouted. "Okay." Kai replied. Using the Azure to defend himself, Kai saw the arrow that the Fiery shot had been frozen.

Kero made a conclusion, "Kai listen, I think that the Freeze was inside Azure, release it to help you to capture Fiery." Kero said.

"But I haven't captured that card? I also forgot to bring at the cards why it was stored in Azure?" Kai asked

Kero while he was trying his best to defend himself from the arrows Fiery was aiming at him. "I will explain to you about that later, just do what as I said." Kero exclaimed.

"Cards stored in the Azure, please aid me. Your master, Kai, command you to release your power. The Freeze! "Kai commanded. A huge creature in the shape of a whale with a huge ruby jewel embedded on its forehead emerges out of the Staff.

"So it was indeed the Freeze huh." Kero murmured. Kai concentrated his power and the Freeze finally manages to freeze the Fiery.

"Now, Kai use this opportunity to seal Fiery!" Kero exclaimed.

"Power of darkness, I, Kai commands you to return to your true form at once to fulfill my contract. Return to your true form, Clow Card!" Kai commanded. Fiery was finally defeated and was drawn into the card.

The Fiery landed on the ground, waiting for its master to pick it up. "Now, Kero, would you mind explaining why the Freeze and other cards was in Azure?" Kai asked out of curiosity.

"The other cards that you captured belongs to you, thus, they were stored in the Azure once they were sealed. As for Freeze, I do not know. Considered you to be lucky as it might be a present from the activator. But you would not be as lucky as this time." Kero explained.

"Kai certainly have some potential as a knight, he could set up barrier and he could even easily defeat the Fiery with the Freeze." Kero thought to himself. "Let's go home, Kero. I'm hungry." Kai shouted. Both of them walked back to the Mizuki mansion under the evening sky.

At the same time in an old mansion, the mansion was old yet beautiful and elegant. A woman with amethyst eyes and a strange but cute creature with long ears in a shape of a bun were looking Kai and Kero through a magical ring.

"Moonie-chan, interesting isn't it? Kai could even set up a barrier and defeat the Fiery." asked the woman with her amethyst eyes staring in the ring. The woman was dressed up in a black kimono, with her long straight hair by her shoulders and a long staff with symbols of stars, moon and sun indicated.

"Aya-chan, Kai-kun only managed to capture Fiery with the Freeze, without it he could not even do anything to Fiery. By the way, why did you help him?" asked the strange creature which was known as Moonie-chan by the woman.

"Moonie-chan, the Freeze was only given to him as a welcoming gift and it was also used to test his strength. But it also shows that Kai indeed have some magical potential. A normal starter could not have defeated Fiery with the mere help of the Freeze. Freeze could only have defeated Fiery only if its user has used his full potential. The next time it will not be so easy, good luck, Kai." the woman said.

"Oh, our great mistress of the night had finally returned to her true nature." said Moonie-chan. The conversation ended in the night.


	4. The Unending Maze

**The Unending Maze**

Another day had started; Kai was late as usual, except today he was later.

"I'm late!!" Kai exclaimed.

"Is there a fire?!" Kero asked as he was still half asleep and was awaken by Kai.

"Kai, you know you couldn't be sleeping late and then shout as you wake up everyday." said Kero.

"I'm sorry." Kai said. After he placed Azure on his neck and carried his bag, Kai ran all the way to the hallway for his usual late breakfast.

"Kai, as the descendant of the Mizukis…" his grandfather started his daily lecture once more. Kai wasn't even listening to his grandfather as he gobbled his breakfast.

"Are you even listening, Kai?" the grandfather asked, only to notice that his grandson was long gone.

"When did he disappear?" the grandfather asked.

"Young master had already left while you were lecturing him, old master." Wei, the butler answered.

"Good morning, Higurashi-san." Kai greeted Ayashi as he entered the class. Ever since Ayashi greeted him, Kai made a point to greet her everyday.

"Good morning, Mizuki-san." Ayashi greeted him in return.

"Err, Mizuki-san, would you mind me addressing you with your first name?" asked Ayashi in a polite manner.

Needless to say Kai blushed, "Then would you mind me calling you with your given name?"

"Of course, I would not mind… Kai" Ayashi replied while she was embarrassed. "Okay then, Ayashi." Kai answered. It was the longest conversation Ayashi and Kai had after three years of studying in the same school and class.

"Good morning Kai!" Akito and Ayaski said in unison. "Good morning to you guys too!" Kai said in a hyper manner.

"What made you so happy?" Akito asked.

"As usual, Akito you are a keen observer. Ayashi said that I could call her by her first name." Kai answered.

"Good for you, Kai." Ayaski said.

"Ring, ring…" the long awaited school bell rang.

"Hey guys do you want to come to my house for the science project?" Kai asked.

"Well okay. Since your house had a private garden, so we could take specimen of flowers from there."

"Good-bye, Ayashi." Kai waved his hand at Ayashi.

"Somehow, I could sense that the girl had lots of dark secrets." Akito said.

"Stop suspecting people, Akito." Kai replied. They arrived at the Mizuki mansion in no time.

"Welcome home young master Kai. Oh it was a surprise to see both young master Akito and Ayaski after a long time." said Wei.

"Let's drop our bags at Kai's room and take the pictures in the garden." suggested Ayaski. Kai gulped,

"Um, could we just put our bag in the studies?" asked Kai. "Why not put in your room?" Akito asked Kai.

"Erm, the studies is much nearer." Kai replied. "Whatever." Akito replied. Kai heaved a sigh of relief as he did not want his friends to see Kero and know his secrets of capturing the Clow Cards.

"There's an aura of the Clow Cards." Kero murmured to himself. The three guys walked into the flower maze in the Mizuki garden to collect the specimens they needed.

"This maze seems unending." Ayaski said. "I could sense the aura of the Clow Card." Kai murmured to himself.

"What did you just murmured?" Akito asked.

"Nothing," Kai answered in an awkward way. "How long we had been wandering in this maze? Everywhere in this maze seems to be the same." Ayaski spoke.

"Could it be…?"

"Kai, there's a Clow Card somewhere in this maze." a voice spoke as something landed in the maze in front of the trio.

"Kero, what are you doing here?" asked Kai eagerly.

"What are you doing with this girly stuffed toy?" Akito asked.

"Err…" Kai said as he did not know how to answer.

"Who said that I'm a girly stuffed toy? I'm the guardian of the Clow and I'm alive!" Kero said angrily as he broke free from Kai's grip.

"There's no time to explain now, I will explain to you guys later." Kai said.

"Servant of the darkness, power of the wind and night. Your master, Kai summons you, hereby fulfill the contract between us. AZURE, RELEASE!!" Kai commanded.

"Where's the Clow Card, Kero?" Kai asked Kero.

"I don't know, but there's a Clow Card around here somewhere." replied Kero.

"Wait, what are you two saying about? I'm confused." Ayaski questioned Kai once more in a confuse face.

"Shut up, Ayaski didn't you hear that he would give you an explanation once we get out this stupid unending flower maze." Akito shouted.

"Unending maze huh… Wait I think that I had figured out where the cards are." Kero said.

"Where they are?" Kai asked.

"I think that things might be a little tricky now. Firstly, I think that we probably in the card itself now. Secondly, I think if I'm not wrong, the cards were the Loop, Kai honestly tell me was the flower maze different from usual?" Kero questioned Kai.

"I think so." Kai answered.

"The second card should be the Maze then." Kero replied.

"How should we seal them?" asked Kai.

"Loop would be easier. The Loop serves as a binding chain so somewhere in this maze should be the start of the binding point. So if we continue walking we would eventually find the point. Secondly, the Maze is a special card so it would be different. We would first have to seal the Loop. The Maze would only disappear if you find its entrance." Kero answered.

"Huh!!" the trio exclaimed. Suddenly Ayaski tripped over and fell flat on his face.

"Are you okay?" Kai asked.

"I'm fine." Ayaski replied.

"Look!" Kero pointed on the ground. They saw a big chain in red and the other side changes constantly.

"It's the Loop!" Kai said.

"How should I seal it?" Kai asked.

"You would have to cut the Loop." answered Kero.

"But how" asked Kai.

"Kai have the will that you wanted to defeat the Loop, wish hard without any other thoughts in your mind." answered Kero. Kai closed his eyes, after a moment the Azura changes its form to a sword.

"Wow, wicked." said Ayaski. Without a second thought, Kai cut the Loop. The Loop returns back into its true form, waiting Kai to seal it.

"Power of the darkness, I, Kai commands you to return to your true form at once to fulfill my contract. Return to your true form, Clow Card." Kai commanded.

"Now we are left with the Maze," said Kai.

"I had an idea; I think maybe I can use the Fly to fly into the air to look for the Maze's entrance." Kai said.

"It's worth a try, but I don't think it will work." Kero answered. After Kai commanded the Fly to aid him, he flew into the sky, but as he was flying higher the walls of the Maze began to stretch until it closes up.

"I had failed." Kai said.

"Never mind," Akito answered. They continue walking hoping to find its entrance. It was already late in the night and everyone was exhausted and hungry.

"Why the Maze seems to be the same. It was never ending." Ayaski asked as he lay down on the ground.

"How I wish that something would bind the Maze making it easier to find its entrance." Ayaski continued.

"Bind, bind…" Kai murmured. "I had an idea!" Kai exclaimed. Kai stand up,

"Cards stored in the Azure, please aid me. Your master, Kai, command you to release your power. The Loop!" "Loop please bind the maze and direct us to the entrance." Kai commanded once more. Finally an entrance appeared Akito, Ayaski, Kai and Kero ran out.

"Hurry seal the Maze, it is trying to form another maze." Kero exclaimed.

"Power of the darkness, I, Kai commands you to return to your true form at once to fulfill my contract. Return to your true form, Clow Card!" The Maze fell into Kai's hand after Kai sealed it.

"The Loop and The Maze, it was a tiring day for me." Kai yawned.

"Now we are out of the Maze. Would you mind giving us an explanation," Akito said as he was looking at Kai and Kero. Akito and Ayaski followed Kai to his room and Kai explained to them.

"Bye, Kai! But it was truly a shocking news to know that actually you are a mage and a knight." Ayaski said while waving his hand at Kai.

"You could come to us if you had any problems in future." said Akito.

"Akito, Ayaski, could you guys promise that you wouldn't tell anyone this secret?" asked Kai. Akito and Ayaski gave Kai a simple nod to show that they promised.

On the other hand, the amethyst eyed woman and Moonie-chan were still looking at Kai and Kero through the ring.

"The Mizukis were truly clever to set up a barrier in order to protect Kai." said the amethyst eyed woman.

"But of course given to the personality of Mizuki Azukiya he would do anything in order to protect his grandson." said Moonie-chan.

"But as expected of Aya-chan to break his barrier and release two cards in his mansion."

"After all, I'm the Mistress of Night, Higurashi Ayashi. His barrier didn't mean anything to me. But I did not expect that Kai would actually use the Loop to seal the Maze. He has become cleverer." said Ayashi.

"Kai certainly amused me," she continued.

"It's the first time hearing you praising someone, Aya-chan. By the way, are you interested in that boy?" said Moonie-chan.

"Aya-chan instead of designing obstacles, you are more like helping him." Moonie-chan continued.

"It's because I made a promise to Kai today, but I must really say that Kai was interesting, and because of him I'm starting to break my reputation as an ice queen in school, I also want to protect him. It was also a promise between me and _him_, Moonstone."

"Kero-chan, the Clow Cards and I will also always be with you, no matter what Aya-chan." Ayashi patted Moonstone on its head and silence break through the lonely night.


	5. Reflections

**Reflections**

"It reflects the emotions and the other personality." said a mysterious voice.

"Who are you?" asked Kai. "I will be waiting for you." replied the voice. Later Kai then realized that the voice was actually belonged to the mysterious woman in the dream he once had before he awaken Kero and scatter the Clow Cards.

Kai awaken himself from the dream and was dragged back to the reality.

"What's the time now?" Kai wondered.

"It was still early." Instead of usual, Kai found that he was punctual today.

"Good morning, Kero" Kai said.

"The sun must have risen from the west today; our great Kai was early today." Kai picked up the Azura and his bag and walked to the hallway.

"Good morning, Grandfather, Father and Mother." Kai said politely.

"Good morning, good to see you early, Kai." Mizuki Azukiya said.

"Grandpa you must consider it was a miracle seeing Kai early today." replied Kai's younger sister, Suzuka.

Kai walked into the class,

"I'm the first one today!" Kai exclaimed.

"Kai, good to see you early," Ayashi said as she walked into the class.

"Good morning, Ayashi." Kai said as he was blushing.

"Good morning, Kai." Ayashi replied with a smile.

Ayashi walked pass Kai, "This time will be tricky for you, it reflects everything including your soul." the voice sounded in Kai's brain once more.

Kai looked at Ayashi, "Did you say anything?" Kai asked Ayashi.

"Nothing," the amethyst eyed girl replied looking confused.

Class started and the words or rather the reminders the woman gave, made Kai confused as well as curious. As the school was dismissed Kai walked out of the class with his head hanging low. Ayaski and Akito followed after him.

"What's bothering you, you are not at your usual mood." Ayaski asked as he was worried about Kai.

"Is it about the cards?" Akito asked.

"You are really clever, Akito. I am worried about the reminder that a woman gave me in my dreams and I also heard it once more when I was awake in class." Kai replied.

"What sort of reminder." Akito asked.

"It reflects the emotions and personality. This time will be tricky for you; it reflects everything including your soul. Both reminders were given to me by a woman who has long hair, tall and slender body and amethyst eyes." Kai answered.

"Do you know who is she?"

"No, but Kero said that she does matches the descriptions of one of the judges of the Clow, Mistress of the Night." Kai answered.

"Mistress of the Night huh, is she powerful?" Akito asked.

"The most powerful of all among the other judges. But Kero does mention that she was also very clever, and she also had a lonely past." Kai answered again.

"Be careful, people with a sad or lonely past must have twisted personality." Akito warned.

"No, I see her in my dream once, she is really a beautiful person, but her amethyst eyes seem to be reflecting loneliness and sadness. She seems more like protecting, helping and training me than bringing me danger and harm." Kai said. The trio walked across the hallway as they ended their conversation.

Behind them was a pair of amethyst eyes looking at them, "Thank you," said Ayashi, the mistress, her voice was so faint that she herself could hear what she was saying.

"I'm home!" Kai said into his room.

"You're home Kai." replied Kero as he flew towards Kai.

"My, my, our Kai looked distraught today." Kero said in a teasing manner.

"Yes, I was." Kai replied.

"What are you worrying about?" asked Kero as he got worried.

"About the dream I had yesterday." Kai answered.

"What type of dream you had?" asked Kero.

"The Mistress of the Night seemed to be giving me some hints." Kai replied.

"What hint?" "It reflects the emotions and the other personality and it reflects everything including your soul." "The next card should be activated soon." said Kero in a serious and stern voice.

The weekend passed and nothing happened, Kai went to school as usual.

"Good morning, Ayashi" Kai greeted Ayashi as usual.

"Good morning, Kai." Ayashi said but while she was saying her next sentence, her voice was not audible. From her lips, Kai knew that she was trying to say,' be careful'. Kai walked towards his seat as Akito and Ayaski walked towards him.

"Kai, you probably think that I'm nuts, but whatever, allow me to ask you, are you in the Century Square during Saturday?" asked Ayaski.

"No, I have spent my weekend wracking my brain on those stupid mathematics and science questions." Kai replied.

"But Akito and I went to the Century Square for a walk and guess what we saw?" Ayaski asked.

"We saw you wracking and messing up the items in the bookstore." Akito replied.

"What! It can't be? I was indeed at home all the time." Kai exclaimed.

"Well then, never mind maybe we had problems with our vision." said Akito coldly. The incident and the mistress's reminders sounded in over and over again making him agitated, worried and confused. In the end, Kai decided to focus on his lesson and asked Kero what he reached home.

"Maybe the 'be careful' Ayashi murmured to me meant about this." Kai thought.

"I'm home." Kai shouted into the mansion. Kai went straight to his room after he had reached home.

"Yo! Kai you're home!" Kero exclaimed as he flew towards Kai.

"What's with your moody face?" asked Kero worriedly.

"Something's happened." Kai murmured.

"What's happened?" Kero asked.

After explaining everything, "It might probably be the work of the Clow Card." Kero explained.

"We must capture it before something else happens." Kai answered.

"If it is not, maybe your friend might have something wrong with their vision."

The next day, Kai walked into class as usual. "Excuse me, Senior Mizuki would you mind sparing me a moment?" asked a female student which he recognizes as one of his fan club girls.

"Sure," Kai replied.

"What I did not do that, why would I go around bullying young children?" Kai answered. 'I was at home all the day." he continued.

The fan club girl heaved a sigh of relief, "Glad that it wasn't you, Senior Mizuki, maybe I had something wrong with my vision."

Days after days, there were more and more rumors spreading around the school.

"What should I do?" Kai asked his friends wearily. Not long after, a tall boy looking exactly the same as Kai ran across the trio. Chasing after him were a few of Kai's female classmates.

"Mizuki-san what a terrible thing you are doing." one of the females shouted at Kai.

"What have I done again? I'm with Akito and Ayaski all the while and look; I'm still drinking my beverage!" Kai exclaimed.

"Oh was it? Then I'm sorry Mizuki-san, for mistaking you." after apologizing the females walked away.

Things had gotten much more serious, after returning home, Kai immediately explain everything to Kero once more. Kero suggested that they look around the neighborhood, as the card should be near around here. Looking rounds and rounds, Kai and Kero were exhausted.

"We found nothing after such a long time." Kai said wearily.

"Let's continue." Kero said. After a moment time, both of them sense a huge aura that was surrounding them.

"Well, I guess we could stop searching, it has come to us." Just then, a boy with azure orbs, blue hair and looking tall walked towards Kai. Looking closely, the boy was a splitting image of Kai the only difference was just that Kai was wearing Azure on his neck while the boy wasn't.

"Servant of the darkness, power of the wind and night. Your master, Kai summons you, hereby to fulfill the contract between us. AZURE, RELEASE!!" Kai commanded as Azure transform into a magical staff.

"Cards stored in the Azure, please aid me. Your master, Kai, commands you to release your power. The Fiery!" The Fiery was summoned and shot numerous arrows but it was useless none of them reached the card.

"Kai try using the Windy!" Kero shouted.

"The Windy." Kai released the Windy and the effect was still the same, neither the Windy nor Fiery managed to hurt the boy.

"Why?" Kai asked Kero.

"Just as I thought, Kai that guy was a special card. The method of capturing this card would be different. You would have to guess the true form of this card, once you're correct, that guy would automatically lose all its power and reveal its true form!" Kero exclaimed.

"The true form huh," Kai murmured. Kai stop his attacking, and closed his eyes thinking in deep thoughts.

"This card had the form which is the same as me," he thought. When Kai opened his eyes, he was surprised to see that the card was copying his actions, everything was the same.

"It reflects the emotions and the other personality. It reflects everything including your soul." the mistress's reminders echoed into Kai's ears once more.

"A card that reflects everything including my soul, emotions and personality."

"You're…" Kai saw a huge mirror with his image in it.

"You are The Mirror!" Kai exclaimed. The guy transformed into a beautiful green-haired girl, draped in a long flowing kimono holding a mirror in her hands.

"Power of the darkness, I, Kai commands you to return to your true form at once to fulfill my contract. Return to your true form, Clow Card!" Kai commanded. The Mirror was sealed everything returned to usual.

"Kai it was clever of you to guess that it was The Mirror." said Kero as he was praising Kai.

"The mistress's reminder just echoed into my ears and the card was also helping me." Kai replied.

"Hey Kero, how does the Mistress of the Night looks like." Kai asked out of curiosity.

"She was beautiful, talented, and smart but she was also sad and lonely… By the way why are you asking this?'' Kero answered.

"I'm curious about her; I also want to thank her, every time she was protecting me, she also gave me hints." Kai said.

"Don't worry; you will meet her sooner or later. She was protecting you as she shared a mystical bond with you." Kero replied.

"Mystical bond?"

"Never mind, you will discover it yourself sooner or later." Kero answered.

"Kero was the Mistress of the Night a good mistress to you." Kai asked.

"Yes, she was indeed. She was the best mistress I ever had, she cared and worried for me. To me, she was more like a kind and caring friend. She was a responsible guardian. She was also one of the most powerful sorceresses in the universe." Kero said in a happy expression.

"I will have to buck up then," Kai answered.

"Behind her smile, her amethyst eyes reflect sadness and loneliness. That's something you don't have, Kai, an emotionless face." Kero continued in a faint voice which could only be heard by him.

"Am I really emotionless and does my eyes reflect sadness and loneliness, Kero-chan?" Ayashi said and smile in a weary grin as she was looking in the magical ring.

"That's true, Aya-chan. I have to agree with Kero-chan. When you first created us you were really emotionless, although you always smile in front of us, but you were actually sad and lonely right?" said Moonstone.

"That was true actually, I was really sad and lonely but that was in the past, you and Kero-chan really brought me a lot of joy and laughter." replied Ayashi.

"Kai had improved, he actually could guess the true form of The Mirror when I only given him some clues about it." The mistress ended the conversation with her guardian while staring into the full moon of the bright night sky.


	6. Sweetest Valentine

**Sweetest Valentine**

"A brand new day and a new start," Kai said as he dragged his exhausted body out of the bed. There was no dream yesterday.

"Good morning, Kero." said Kai.

"Good morning, Kai." replied a tired voice.

Kai titled his head slightly, "I'm going to be late," Kai screamed as he ran out of the hallway.

Classes passed as usual. "As next week is valentine, we would be making valentine chocolate today." said the home economics teacher.

"Yes," all the students replied. Everyone started getting into groups as usual.

"Mizuki-san, what type of chocolate would you like?" asked one of the females who was crowded on front of Kai.

"Akito-san, Ayaski-san what sort of girl would you like?" more girls crowded in front of the trio.

"I like girls who were hyper, cute and beautiful," answered Ayaski.

"What about you, Akito-san?" asked another girl eagerly.

"I have nothing to answer," Akito replied coldly. As Kai had managed to get away from the group of girls, he saw a group of boys had surrounded Ayashi.

"Higurashi-san, would you be my girlfriend?" asked one of the boys.

"Get back to your groups." commanded the teacher. Once again, Kai saw Ayashi wandering around and he invited her into his group.

"Who do you prepare to give this chocolate to, Ayashi?" Kai asked.

"I don't know." Ayashi replied.

"Oh," Kai gave Ayashi a short reply.

The class stopped their process of chocolate-making and went for lunch.

"Let's taste our chocolates, should we?" asked the teacher as the students began to taste their long awaited chocolate.

After having a bite, the students began to fall off their seats, "So sweet," exclaimed the students.

The next day, "Yesterday, the seniors had made some chocolates during the home-economics class, it also turned out to be too sweet!" said of the females in Kai's class. As Kai overheard their conversation, he wondered if it's really the work of the Clow Card. Later in the night, he told Kero the problem.

"It should be the work of the Clow Card!" exclaimed Kero, "I knew it," Kai continued. During the next home-economics lesson, he realized that there was indeed a presence of the Clow Card. The whole class started making their chocolates again.

"Ring, ring..." the bell for the lunch break rang. Students moved out of the classroom for their long-awaited break. Unlike the others, Kai decided to sacrifice his lunch break just to capture the Sweet.

"The Sweet is just simply mischievous; its power was to sweeten anything it likes." Kero's reminder echoed against Kai's ear. Just then Kai noticed something tiny in size flew into the refrigerator. Kai opened the refrigerator only to see that the Sweet was sprinkling something on the chocolate. The Sweet noticed Kai's presence and immediately flew out of the refrigerator to escape.

"Stop there," Kai commanded. The Sweet ignored Kai's warning and flew around the classroom in a high speed and Kai was chasing her right at the back. The Sweet soon turned the whole classroom into a candy and chocolate house. While Kai was chasing the Sweet, he did not notice that a pair of emerald eyes was looking at him. The emerald-eyed boy finally could not resist it and ran into the classroom, he ran to the table and grab a packet of salt and began to sprinkle on the Sweet.

"Akito, what are you doing here?" asked Kai.

Take the salt, since the Sweet likes sweet things, we would just give it the reverse." said Akito while he was chasing The Sweet.

"Why didn't I think of it," answered Kai. The Sweet soon stopped its movement as Akito poured the whole bag of salt onto it. Kai activated the Azure and sealed the card. The classroom returned to normal.

"Akito, what are you doing here?" asked Kai.

"I'm here to help you," replied Akito.

"Surprised to see that you actually helped me to seal the Clow Card." Kai said.

"How do you know that by the way?" asked Kai. "'Use your common sense, you idiot!" Akito exclaimed.

"Now even the 'Emerald', Amamiya Akito was interested in helping Kai. After all, he was the one who threatened me to ensure Kai's safety. If it wasn't my intention of protecting Kai, that boy would have died a long time ago." Ayashi said with her amethyst eyes looking into the magical ring on the rooftop.

"Ring, ring…" the alarm rang again.

"I'm going to be late again," Kai shouted. Kai ran into the hallway, he finished his breakfast as fast as five minutes and rushed off to school. He opened his locker, and saw that his locker was stuffed with chocolates, it was valentine today. He took out one of his chocolate present, the chocolates in his locker became unstable and all of them fell onto the ground.

"Well Kai you are as popular as usual," said Ayashi.

"Good morning, Ayashi." Kai said.

"Um, Kai this is a home-made chocolate, hope you like it," Ayashi passed the chocolate to Kai and it was clear that she was blushing.

"Thank you," Kai replied. Ayashi opened her locker and chocolates fell onto the floor.

"Seems that you are as popular as me," Kai smiled. Kai walked into the class.

"Since when, the 'Amethyst', Higurashi Ayashi the Mistress of the Night and as well as the leader of the Five Force Knights offered the others a gift without any reasons?" asked Akito as he walked to Ayashi.

"It was just simply a gift, for thanking him." answered Ayashi.

"Azure, release!!" Kai commanded.

"The Sweet, please present me with some chocolates." Kai walked up to Ayashi, "Ayashi, a valentine chocolate for you," Kai said.

"Thank you," Ayashi replied as she smiled. This smile was the most beautiful smile Kai had seen.

At night, in the dark room of the mansion, "Moonie-chan, I had something for you," said Ayashi.

As she took out a dozens of chocolates from her school bag. "Yay, Chocolates!" exclaimed Moonstone as it sat on the table eating the chocolates happily.

"Aya-chan, can I have that too?" asked Moonstone as it pointed on the chocolate Kai gave.

"No, Moonie-chan anything except that one," answered Ayashi. "That chocolate contain magical powers, is it something created form The Sweet?" asked Moonstone.

"Yes, Kai gave it to me," answered Ayashi. "I thought you hated gifts others gave you?" Moonstone asked.

"It was delicious, the best I ever had," Ayashi replied as she put the chocolate into her mouth.

"This chocolate given by Kai was full of sincerity, eating it makes me feel warm and loved. Even though, it was created by magic, this gift was the best I ever had." Ayashi smiled, Moonstone noticed that this smile Ayashi shown was the purest one, not like in the past, every time Ayashi smile, it contains mixed emotions, sadness, loneliness and sometimes even hatred, but now her smile was warm, lovely and it even shows a slightest hint of happiness.

"Thank you, Kai for granting my mistress such joy and happiness." Moonstone said mentally.

"Did you say anything?" asked Ayashi. "Nothing, Aya-chan." answered Moonstone.

"It will be better, if Kero-chan saw her smile which we long awaited," thought Moonstone.


	7. Drench Out A Meet!

**Drench Out A Meet!**

"It was the dream again," Kai thought. "

"Water and flames are intolerable opponents." said the mistress.

"I will be waiting for you," added the mistress before the dream ended. The ringing of the alarm sounded again.

"Good morning, Kai." said Kero.

"Good morning, Kero." replied Kai. Kai tilted his head and noticed that he was late again.

"I'm late," exclaimed Kai.

"It's earlier than usual," asked Kero.

"I have morning duties today," added Kai as he disappeared along the hallway.

"Luckily, I'm not late." said Kai, he was panting heavily as he ran all the way up to his classroom. After a moment, Ayashi entered the classroom.

"Good morning, Kai," she said.

"Good morning, Ayashi, you're early today," replied Kai.

"I had morning duties, so I came early." answered Ayashi. He turned his head to the whiteboard; he then noticed that his and Ayashi's name were written on the board to indicate the duty rooster. Kai then suddenly remembered that it was white day today.

"Ayashi," called Kai.

"Yes," Ayashi answered.

"Would I have the honor to have a date with you this coming weekend?" asked Kai.

"Why?" asked the amethyst eyed beauty with a confused look.

"It's white day today, and in return for your chocolate for the valentine day, I would like to ask you out for a date." replied Kai in a stern but serious voice. The amethyst eyed beauty smiled, and was embarrassed.

"Where are we going?" asked Ayashi.

"A water theme park had just opened recently, would you like to go?" asked Kai.

"Water… Just the two of us?" asked Ayashi.

"Actually if you don't mind, I was thinking of inviting Akito and Ayaski along." Kai said.

"Sure," answered Ayashi.

"Okay, about the meeting venue and time, I will tell you in the later of the day." answered Kai.

In the night, "I'm home!" shouted Ayashi and Moonstone hopped out of the room.

Ayashi was smiling just like that day and that makes Moonstone even happier as it knows that something good had occurred.

"Aya-chan, you look very happy." Moonstone said in a delighted voice.

"Is it that obvious?" asked Ayashi. "Nope, you're smiling today." replied Moonstone.

"Kai invited me out for a date," answered Ayashi, "He invited me to the water theme park," she continued.

"Good for you, Aya-chan," replied Moonstone.

"That's just going accordingly to my plan." said Ayashi.

"You had plans?" asked Moonstone in a curious look. "I planned to release the Watery by the way." answered Ayashi. "Akito's going along too." Ayashi added.

"The 'Emerald' of the Five Force Knights, Amamiya Akito?" asked Moonstone as it widened her eyes.

"Yes," answered Ayashi.

At the same moment, Kai and Akito were engaged on the phone.

"What!" exclaimed Akito.

"Hush, it was a white day gift for Ayashi. You and Ayaski would go too right?" pleaded Kai.

"Ayashi? Are you sure that she would go?" asked Akito.

"Yes," Kai answered.

"Okay, I would go." Akito replied.

"Thanks, Akito." answered Kai as he ended the conversation.

"Ayashi… I wondered what our mistress is having in her mind right now," Akito murmured.

Kai's long awaited weekend had finally arrived.

"Water and flames are intolerable opponents," said the mistress as the dream ended.

"Ring, ring… the alarm interrupted Kai's dream causing him to be awake.

"I'm going to be late!" Kai shouted as usual.

"Kai, it's weekend, why are you waking early?" asked Kero.

"I'm going out for a date today," answered Kai.

"A date? Who?" asked Kero. "Ayashi," replied Kai. When Kai turned around he noticed that the guardian was gone, he tilted his head, "I'm late," Kai screamed.

"Sorry, I'm late." said Kai panting heavily.

When he got to the train station, he noticed that Ayashi, Akito and Ayaski were standing at there waiting for his arrival.

"Overslept again?" asked Akito.

"As usual," Kai answered. They boarded the train and soon reached their destination.

"This place was huge," exclaimed Kai.

The water theme park had beautiful scenery, it was crowded with people. The warm reflection of the sunlight was reflected on the clear water of the pool. Magnolia white clouds were floating on the wonderful afternoon sky. It was a perfect day for swimming.

The trio and Ayashi found a shady place, they put their bags down, "The bag is a little heavy," Kai thought.

They changed into their swimming trunks and costume. The boys were in their swimming trunks while Ayashi was in her black swimming costume. The outfit fitted her perfectly; it revealed her milky skin, long legs and her perfect figure. Her long, straight and black silky hair was tied into a high and neat ponytail.

"What a pretty jewel, can I have a look?" Ayashi asked Kai as she pointed the Azure which was hanging on Kai's neck.

"Sure," Kai answered as he handed the azure jewel to Ayashi.

Ayashi stared at the jewel for a long time, "Servant of the darkness, power of the wind and night. Your creator, Ayashi commands you to unlock your new power. AZURE, RELEASE!!" Ayashi murmured with a faint voice. The jewel sparkled and Ayashi reveal a contented smile. Akito seems to notice the change of the Azure and glared at Ayashi. Ayashi responded with a smile. Ayashi returned the Azure to Kai. Ayashi and the trio explored the whole theme park and had lots of fun.

Soon, it was lunch time. "I'm hungry," said Kai.

"Me too" Ayaski continued. They walked towards the fast food chain nearby. Just as Ayashi and the boys were enjoying their lunch and they were chatting.

"That's how it ended," Kai said while he was giggling.

As he reached out for his soda, "My soda had finished," said Kai.

"That's not surprise." answered Akito.

"I remembered that I still have some left. " Kai noticed a creature with a white tail was walking towards the bush.

"Excuse me for a while," said Kai.

"KERO," Kai shouted and everyone looked towards Kai. Immediately Ayaski stood up, he and Kai both ran away to avoid attention.

"It's about time," murmured Ayashi as she walked away and Akito followed her.

In the meanwhile, "What are you doing here?" asked Kai.

"I'm bored," answered Kero. "You could at least…" said Kai, he stopped halfway as he was interrupted by Kero.

"I sense something."

In another stone mountain, stood Akito and Ayashi.

"Servant of the darkness, power of the wind and night. Your mistress, Ayashi summons you, hereby to fulfill the contract between us. AMETHYST, RELEASE!!" Ayashi activated her amethyst jewel.

"Cards created by the Clow, you activator summons you to fulfill the contract, THE WATERY, POWER RELEASE!" commanded Ayashi.

As everybody was enjoying their time, an unexpected disaster occurred. The water level of the pool began to rise and the people started to drown. Lifeguards jumped into the pool in order to save innocent people.

"Cards stored in the Amethyst, please aid me. Your mistress, Ayashi, commands you to release your power. The Veil!"

"Veil please create a barrier around to hide my presence." commanded Ayashi.

"Why do you create a barrier?" asked Akito.

"Kero-chan was here," replied Ayashi.

On the other side, "Servant of the darkness, power of the wind and night. Your master, Kai summons you, hereby to fulfill the contract between us. AZURE, RELEASE!!" Kai shouted.

"What card is it?" asked Kai.

"It's an elemental card." answered Kero, "If I'm not wrong, it should be The Watery." Kero continued.

"Water and flames are intolerable opponents." the mistress words echoed in Kai's ears once more. Kai looked at the slide on the top which leads to the pool.

"Wait," screamed Kero but Kai did not turn back.

Akito saw Kai running towards the slide, "Servant of the darkness power of the wind and night. Your master, Akito summons you, hereby to fulfill the contract between us. EMERALD, RELEASE!!" Akito commanded and an emerald staff appeared right in front of him.

"What are you trying to do?" Ayashi asked Akito.

"You're getting more twisted than ever, Ayashi. That's enough! Harming innocent people just to fulfill your own wishes and break that stupid curse." shouted Akito.

Tears started to roll down from Ayashi's cheeks, as she saw Akito running away to save Kai she shouted, "If you haven't realized this is a second dimension." Akito turned back and saw Ayashi's tears.

"Everything you see in here is just an illusion, events that has happened in here was just an illusion to the others. After Kai had captured that card, everything would return to normal." Ayashi explained.

But her face was frozen into a mask; her eyes were no longer mesmerizing as it returns to cold and dark. Endless tears rolled down from her face, "It just wouldn't stop, the last one I wanted to see was him, Amamiya Akito, when I revealed my true emotions. " Ayashi thought.

"She was just like in the past, when I first met her. When I ran away from home, during seven years old, I met her in the small villa of the park. She was also crying, that time she was badly injured with whipped scars all over her body. I comforted her, she stopped crying at last. We talked about each other and I realized that she and I were so similar; unloved by everyone as we were cursed. That time, I swear that I will protect her even if it costs my life, yet now, I made her cry and wounded her feelings with my words." Akito thought.

Akito walked towards Ayashi, unexpectedly, Ayashi leapt into Akito's arms.

"Don't abandon me, Akito. I don't want to be abandoned again." Ayashi cried.

"I never will Ayashi. We, the Five Force Knights had vowed that we would never disown each other as we were hated, unloved and abandoned by the others." Akito replied gently.

As far as he knew, Ayashi was the only one that he trusted. Ayashi was the only one who cared for him. They could only rely on each other.

Meanwhile, Kai reached the entrance of the slide, "Cards stored in the Azura, please aid me. Your master, Kai, commands you to release your power. The Fiery!" Powers of the Fiery were released, it went right through the water, and the true form of The Watery appeared and was struggling with Fiery.

The Watery had lost. "Power of the darkness, I, Kai commands you to return to your true form at once to fulfill my contract. Return to your true form, Clow Card!" Kai commanded.

A new card was captured. Everything returned to normal, "Kero, something's wrong, why everyone behaved as if nothing had happened?" asked Kai.

"You were awesome, Kai." said Ayaski.

"Thanks," Kai replied as he was waiting for Kero to answer his question.

"We might be in the second dimension. This means our time stopped while we were capturing the card."

"Oh," Kai answered.

"Where were the two of you, you were gone for a long time?" asked Ayashi.

"Um…" Kai rummage his mind for an answer.

"Never mind, don't answer if you don't want." Ayashi said.

"Thanks," Kai thanked Ayashi.

It was late at night; Akito escorted Ayashi back to her mansion.

"You're home, Aya-chan," said Moonstone.

"Yeah," answered Ayashi.

"It was rare to see Akito." Moonstone replied.

"Why are your eyes puffy Aya-chan?" asked Moonstone.

"Um…" Ayashi looked at Akito.

"Did you bully Aya-chan?" said Moonstone in an angry tone.

"No, I didn't." Akito answered but guiltiness was spread through his face.

"You must have bully her, otherwise you will not be so kind hearted today to escort her home." said Moonstone.

"I…" Akito had nothing to answer.

"You had nothing to answer now," Moonstone replied.

"Stop it, both of you," Ayashi said but both Moonstone and Akito ignored her. The day ended with both Akito and Moonstone bickering.


	8. A Rainbow Will Emerge After the Rain

**This is the first time that I wrote the author's note. This is the second fanfic that I had posted, I started writing this story for about 2 years ago, and this could explain the difference between the quality and length of words. I understand that the first few chapters were quite bad. Haha, I was still young I guess. But please read this chapter, I had put a lot of effort in this chapter, which took me a month. Please read and review. I seriously need reviews to go on writing. If you had any queries about this fanfic, feel free to question me through an email, message or even the review, and I would reply you as soon as possible.**

**--oOo--**

**A Rainbow Will Emerge After the Rain**

The crescent moon was still hanging up brightly on the night sky. Two butterflies flew passed the garden of the Mizuki mansion. Both butterflies were decorating the gardens. Everyone in the mansion was asleep, except for one room which was brightly lit up. An old man was gazing out of the window, staring at the butterflies.

"The white butterfly which represents everlasting freedom, passions and changes that will occur in the future. The amethyst butterfly which displayed sadness and chains that were slowly breaking out through the hands of destiny and fate. Seems that _she_ had decided to interfere as well," said Mizuki Azukiya.

"Things had gotten difficult for us, she's more cunning than that Mistress of the Night," another old man continued.

"That witch of Dimension, Ichihara Yuuko…" their voices disappeared into the night.

The first ray of sunlight shone through the windows, Kai turned his body over as the piercing sunlight was entering his eyes. Struggling with his thoughts about the dream he had, Kai decided to wake up soon after. Slowly, he opened his eyes as he walked towards the new day.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Kai was walking through the gardens, a garden that was full of roses and rare species of flowers. Pink Sakura petals were scattering everywhere making the sight in front of him more perfect than ever. As he walked further into the garden, he saw two young children playing among. An amethyst eyed girl and an emerald eyed boy, the girl had the most alluring raven hair that was floating gently along the wind. The young girl was making a garland using the flowers that she had picked. The young boy was reading a book which he was engrossed to. Kai continued watching them as them as he was curious about them.

Suddenly the strength of the wind turned stronger, every minor object was blown away along the wind. However, the young children remained still and calm. Kai could sense that a plunge of energy was nearing them. A tornado of water soon appeared, increasing its speed and strength as it approach them nearer. The water was divided into several attacks and went straight to the children. Kai was stunned, he ran towards them, trying to warn them. But the water covered them, Kai stood there with his mouth wide open, blaming himself for not moving faster. A bolt of energy appeared out in a blink. The water attack was repelled. The young children had a barrier surrounding them.

"Arigato, Amethyst," murmured the young girl. She slowly opened her palm and Kai saw an amethyst jewel which looked similar to his Azure. The jewel was shining brightly in the hands of the girl. The boy came forth.

"Servant of the darkness, power of the wind and night. Your mistress/master summons you, hereby to fulfill the contract between us. AMETHYST/EMERALD RELEASE!" Kai watched as the jewels turned into the magical staffs.

Soon, he felt that he fell into the swirl of darkness. When he woke up, he found himself standing in the same scene of the previous dreams he had. The Mistress of the Night was as usual standing far from him, both of their gazes landed on each other.

"You had just fallen into the world of the past. Remember, Kai, the bitterness always come before you had tasted the sweetness of your life." The Mistress of the Night said with the same look on her face.

"Amethyst reflects the emotions in your heart and drastic changes in the future," Kai looked at the mistress with a confused expression on his face.

"I will be waiting for you…" Kai then returned back into the world of reality.

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

Kai changed into his uniform and advanced his way towards the dining hall.

"Good morning, grandfather," greeted Kai bowing slightly in respect.

"Good morning, Kai," replied Mizuki Azukiya.

"Kai," Azukiya called out to his grandson.

"Yes, grandpa?" Kai answered. Kai was still daydreaming as he was snapped back to reality.

"Beware of your surroundings," Kai did not understand

Kai and Azukiya walked to the hallway. The others were already sitting accordingly, throughout that time the world was dimmed with silence.

Kai arrived in his class. As usual, he saw Akito and Ayaski sitting close to each other, while Ayashi was reading her novel. He walked passed Ayashi greeted her before he returned back to his seat.

"Class, it was soon the summer vacation," as soon as the homeroom teacher, Mr Tenaka announced the soon arrival of the vacation, the class was excited. Sounds of murmuring could be heard everywhere.

"As usual, our school would be organizing a summer trial camp." The summer camp which was organized by Seijou Academy was interesting. It was host annually, the camp will most likely be held in the summer house, which was located near the beach.

"Please fill in the consent form and hand in to me by tomorrow." Mr Tenaka commanded. Kai was as excited as the rest of them, Ayashi was still on her seat in deep thoughts.

The bell soon rang, "Class dismissed," Mr Tenaka then left the classroom leaving the students in it, each mind filled with different excitements.

Kai proceeded towards Ayashi who was packing her bag. "Ayashi, would you like to join us for some deserts?" Ayashi turned her head.

"No, I have some matters to attend to. I apologized for being unable to accept your offer," she declined his offer. Kai gave Ayashi a simple smile, indicating that it was fine. He walked towards the entrance along with Ayaski, with Akito and Ayashi left behind.

"Whatever you are planning, please remember my words," Akito threatened. "Akito…" a voice which was recognized to be Ayaski shouted out. Akito then left the classroom without a word.

Ayashi was alone. She gave a smirk to herself. She left the classroom. She walked along the pathway in the city, passing by various locations. She soon arrived in front of a small and elegant looking shop house, which could not be seen by a normal human. She passed through a dimension which was created by the fence. She arrived in front of the doorstep. She pushed the door and a sight of a young man in his school uniform. The young man looked at her and seems to be dumbfounded. She squinted her eyes slightly as she noticed the strange aura that was surrounding him. A matured looking woman soon entered the scene, she had long silky raven hair, beautiful butterfly ornaments was tied to secure her hair, a few strands of her hair was left by the side, she was wearing a pair of jeans with a black top, a butterfly accessory was pinned on the top right corner of her top making it looked more elegant. The woman looked at Ayashi.

"Ayashi-chan…." The woman then pounced onto her along with her black familiar. Ayashi was gasping for breath, "Yuuko-san…" Ayashi addressed her.

Yuuko let go of her and gave her a weak smile. "Welcome to my home, Ayashi." Yuuko led her into a room which was cozy looking.

"Watanuki…" Yuuko called out. The young man from earlier on entered the room.

"Prepare some sake for us," Watanuki left the room. Ayashi continued staring at the spot which Watanuki was standing earlier on. Yuuko knew that Ayashi was confused.

"Watanuki Kimihiro," she said.

"His presence was impossible," Ayashi murmured.

"What favor do you need me for?" Yuuko asked. Ayashi switched her gaze to her.

"Our summer camp is coming up," said Ayashi as she took a sip of her green tea.

"And?" Yuuko asked.

"I would need your help," Watanuki arrived in the room with some homemade snacks and a bottle of sake that Yuuko had requested.

"I will be leaving," Ayashi walked towards the entrance and Watanuki was sending her off. He walked slowly and silently behind her.

"You are not normal right?" Ayashi turned back. It was clear to her that he had doubts in his mind.

"So you sense it?" Ayashi said.

"Your aura is different." Watanuki followed Ayashi and continued his pace.

"Your presence is nearly impossible in this world, beware of your surroundings." Ayashi had left. Watanuki walked back to the room in deep thoughts. Yuuko was enjoying her sake.

"She is not normal?" Yuuko looked up. "Her aura is different. She is a demon?"

"No, she is certainly not a demon but neither is she a human." Yuuko finished her cup of sake and poured more into it.

"Then what she is?" Watanuki was curious.

"She is born to die," Watanuki's eyes widen. "The ruler of the night, Higurashi Ayashi," Yuuko closed her eyes and continued her speech, Watanuki stand at there listening patiently to her.

"The controller of the wind, 'Amethyst' of the Five force." With that Yuuko ended her speech and proceeded out of the room

Ayashi returned to her mansion, she entered and the sight of Moonstone greeted her. "Aya-chan!" Moonstone then pounced onto her mistress and Ayashi patted her. Ayashi proceeded into her room; she placed her bag on her wooden chair, and lay on her bed. She closed her eyes as darkness greeted her view, she was tired. Moonstone came into her room; she jumped onto Ayashi's bed and stared at her. Yes, she knew that something was wrong with her mistress. As the night arrived, Ayashi awaken from her peaceful slumber. She turned her body and saw Moonstone lying next to her.

It has been a long time since she would allow herself to relax. Every day was like a war to her, with the enemies that were pursuing her, Mizuki Azukiya trying to track on her identity. Lastly, her family, the only people that she regarded as her kin, people that should be her allies. Ever since she was abandoned by her family, Ichihara Yuuko took her in. Akito, Yuuko and Moonstone were the only ones that regarded her as a human, not as a tool or object that would bestow misfortune. The 'family' that she called was helping the council to hunt her down. No matter how strong she was, she understood that she would collapse one day. Since when was the last time she smiled, she was always putting on a stoic mask letting the others to misunderstand that she was cunning and ruthless. Her only goal was to end the game once and for all.

Moonstone stirred in her sleep, she woke up, noticing that Ayashi was gone. Moonstone got up and proceeded to the main hall. The entire mansion was dark and silent, not like any others which were full of laughter and warmth. But she was used to it; she always wanted Ayashi to smile. She finally reached her destination; Ayashi was sitting on the couch with her arm supporting her head. She was looking into the magical ring,

"Aya-chan…" Moonstone called out. She turned around and Moonstone hopped onto her lap. As she looked into the ring, she saw a group of mages which she recognizes one of them was Mizuki Azukiya and some of the others which was familiar to her. Ayashi's amethyst eyes were dull. She gazed into the ring.

"The Five Force Knights had made their appearance, we as protectors of the magical realm should start making precautions…" Mizuki Azukiya said with authority. The others agreed as another started making his speech.

"The five force knights were highly dangerous, they hold unlimited amount of powers which had exceeded our range. The bond of life and death, the start of all misfortune."

"The one that we should eliminate was the Dark Master, the control of all powers. The Dark Master had been missing for years."

Suddenly a man stood up, he looked similar to Ayashi, "I suggested that the first one that we should destroy was Higurashi Ayashi, the mistress of the night. She was the highest ranking of the knights. If we succeeded the rest of them would be free from the curse."

"Tsuyoshi, will you bear to do it? She was your daughter!" one of the councilors stood up to Higurashi Tsuyoshi.

"She was not my daughter! She was nothing but a tool, a worthless one. She isn't even fit to be in this world! She only brought shame to our clan." Tsuyoshi answered in an angry tone, his voice quivered. Moonstone turned to face Ayashi only to see that her eyes were void nothing in it, her fists were tightly quenched venting out the emotions that were exploding in her. Only Moonstone knew that her soul was shattered to pieces.

"Moonie-chan, I am tired," Moonstone hopped to the ground Ayashi stood up and walked her way back to the room. Moonstone watched as her mistress's figure disappeared into the darkness.

Ayashi entered her room, she walked towards her window, the moon was shining brightly, stars were flickering, it was a wonderful night for everyone but not her. She was broken like before; her soul was shattered into pieces. She was a thorn in the eyes of others. She did not understood, if her parents hated her so much, why would she even be given a chance to live? She had wondered before, would all be better if she was just a normal average girl? Living the life of normal beings, being cared and love by the others. Sometimes she wished that she was not some knight that was cursed. Not someone that were hated by everyone including her family. She wanted someone to rely on, someone who would bring her comfort, and make her laugh or smile. She hated being so lonely.

The sun had rise in replacement of lady Moon. Mizuki Kai, as usual, was not awake. "Ring, ring …" the sound of the alarm went by slowly Kai reached up for the alarm clock. He had a weird dream the day before. A dream of a lonely amethyst eyed lady. She was so lonely and sad. Mizuki Kai only saw her staring in the night sky searching answers for her uncertain questions. Surprisingly, Kai couldn't stop himself thinking of that lady. She seems so familiar to him.

Kai reached the school, and entered his class only to see that Ayashi was sleeping on her table. Tiredness could be seen on her face. He patted her lightly. Slowly, her eyes opened. "Kai?" she frowned. "Good morning," he said he returned to his seat.

Ayashi was restless for the rest of the day. It was not usual, Kai was worried about her. Unknown to him, Akito who was sitting behind was equally worried as well. The school had ended for the day. Ayashi proceeded to her mansion, as she reached the gate, she stopped.

"I know that you are here, come out Akito," Akito appeared from the back. Akito and Ayashi entered the mansion. They entered the room Moonstone pounced onto her.

"Aya-chan, you're back." Moonstone tilted her head up and realized that Akito was here as well. "Eh, Akito?" Akito glared at her.

"You seemed to be restless," Akito started the conversation.

"I had had not enough sleep," Ayashi replied.

"The council is now after me. They had realized.""

Ayashi left the room, leaving Akito behind in his own thoughts.

Moonstone entered the room, "Akito," Moonstone called out to him.

"Protect Aya-chan," Moonstone pleaded Akito. "Higurashi Tsuyoshi is after her life," Moonstone continued, Akito's emerald eyes widen. 'Higurashi Tsuyoshi… Isn't him Ayashi's birth father?' Akito wondered himself.

Akito walked home along with the darkness of the night, his mind was swirling with his thoughts. 'Why Higurashi Tsuyoshi was after Ayashi's life?' It was a puzzle that couldn't be solved, he simply could not understand. He then walked through the park, as he wandered deeper he then reached a small villa, a crescent moon was visible in his sight. He then remembered, 'The villa where Ayashi and I first met.' Pain and agony had filled her mind, just like the same, Ayashi was just like a complete mystery. 'Why had fate granted her a difficult life?' he would often question himself. He was lonely, he used to be innocent and naïve in the past, but now, he never returned the way he used to be, those childish thoughts of being in his parents' arms, sweet dreams of the future. All dreams and thoughts were crashed on that very particular day when he was revealed to the curse. The curse that had taken away his and Ayashi's childhood.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Akito was alone, in the hallway of his mansion. Ayaski was sounded asleep in the room. He stared out of the window- the outside world that he had never been to. He would always wondered for the reason of why had his parents forbidden him to go to the outside. The only place he could find his own entertainment was through his martial arts training and the lessons that were given by his teacher. But it never really bothered him; he would be contented if his parents and Ayaski were beside him.

It was just this day that occurred while he was ten- the day that his life had change entirely. It was morning; as usual Ayaski went for his lessons in the school, while Akito was staying in the mansion receiving trainings and lessons from the teacher. Ayaski would often come home with a huge grin on his face, telling Akito the events that occurred in the day.

Everything went on usually on that day, it was night, their father came home, but he looked furious and sad. Tears and hatred could be clearly seen on his face. Akito and Ayaski went to the door to welcome him. Ayaski hugged his father, but he cruelly pushed him away. Their father-Amamiya Seiji advanced towards Akito and slapped him hard across his cheeks. Akito and Ayaski were stunned; their kind and loving father had just slapped Akito. Tears began to roll down from his eyes mercilessly. His fist was tightly quenched along with the piece of white paper in his palm. Seiji raises his right hand attempting to strike Akito across his cheeks once more, Akito shut his eyes waiting for the pain to come, but surprisingly it did not. He then open his eyes slowly, he saw a few men in black were holding on his father.

"It was because of you. You are the one who caused Keiko's death. She would not have died if it wasn't for you, Amamiya Akito, the cursed one!" Seiji shouted those hurtful words mercilessly at Akito. Akito stared at his father in disbelief, his mother had died! He could not accept the fact; the mother who was always so cheerful had died due to him. Seiji calmed down a little and threw the piece of paper onto the ground. Akito bend down and picked it up. He could immediately tell that those were his mother's handwriting.

'_Dear Seiji,_

_I'm really sorry; I simply could not take it anymore. For putting up an act in front of Akito was simply a torture for me, I had really tried on setting up a scene of a perfect scene of a happy family in front of the cursed child I had given birth to. I felt deeply sorry, for bringing shame to the clan. I had found my own happiness after I had given birth to Ayaski. Perhaps everything would be better without Akito. Smiling in front of Akito and telling him how much I loved him was just a pain. It was about the time to end the act. Take care of Ayaski._

_Forever goodbye,_

_Keiko'_

Akito trembled as he read the letter, his world started to fall apart. Akito felt the pain and bitterness that were piercing through his heart. 'Everything was just an act.' Akito thought to himself. Ayaski was afraid. Akito emerald eyes turned into a dark void, with no feelings in it.

"Take him away, the cursed child, the start of all misfortune!" Seiji said in and angered tone. The men then escorted Akito and Ayaski away. That was the last time they ever returned to their home.

"Akito-sama please follow us," Akito's mind was now swirling into the depth of darkness. He had no idea of anything. Ayaski's hands were in his grasp, holding on tightly. He was escorted into the car with those men accompanying him.

Moments later, the car halted in front of an old mansion. A complicated symbol was engraved on the door. The door was pushed open. A sight of many humans greeted him. They directed him to the front, where he saw a group of men and women who seem to be high ranking sitting together. "I have brought him here, Amamiya Akito as you had requested Old master Azukiya."

Mizuki Azukiya walked and stopped his steps in front of Akito. He tilted Akito's head slightly to the side. He chuckled, "Nice to meet you, the 'Emerald' Amamiya Akito. I am Mizuki Azukiya, the head of the Mizuki clan." Azukiya formally introduced himself to Akito with pride and honor. He switched his view slightly, noticing that Ayaski was trembling. "I take that he's your sibling, Amamiya Ayaski."

Azukiya then walked away, leaving Akito and Ayaski alone in the midst of the room. "Oni-chan, I want to go home." Ayaski tugged Akito's shirt. Akito could tell that he was afraid. Mizuki Azukiya later returned to them with a raven- haired woman behind him.

The raven-haired woman proceeded to him and gave him a light smile. "I'm Ichihara Yuuko," Akito knew that Yuuko was extremely powerful through her aura. Akito stared at her, "Akito, Yuuko-san will now became your training adviser, and you will be in her custody." Akito was speechless.

"Hi, are you Ayaski? I'm Ichihara Yuuko." Yuuko switched her gaze to the young boy.

"I'm Ayaski, nice to meet you Yuuko-san." Yuuko reached out her hand waiting for Ayaski to shake it. She smiled at him. Akito and Ayaski tagged along with Yuuko for the rest of the night.

The ball ended at around midnight. Yuuko led them to her home. "Yuuko-san are you the legendary witch of dimension?" Akito asked. He had knowledge of a book since he spent most of his time in his family library.

Yuuko stopped her pace; she turned around to face Akito. "Did you sense it?" Yuuko asked as her lips twitched up slightly to form a smile.

Akito shook his head, "I read it," Akito explained, although he knew that the answer could be deciphered through her aura.

"Oh…" Yuuko then continued her pace on walking down the streets. On the other hand, Akito focused his concentration on his surroundings. A full moon was hanged in the sparkling night sky. However, the wind was howling strongly. Something was wrong; Akito sensed it, while Yuuko was still walking calmly. Just then, the moon was covered with a dark figure.

Yuuko stopped and stared at the moon, the time stopped. Akito used his hands to cover the emerald jewel which was now shining brightly, "Servant of the darkness, power of the wind and night. Your master, Akito summons you, hereby to fulfill the contract between us. EMERALD RELEASE!" an emerald staff appeared. While a magical ring surrounded Yuuko, Ayaski was standing by Yuuko's side. The dark figure advanced towards Akito; however Akito had a strange feeling about this. "Dance of the Fire." Akito sent a spell towards the dark figure; it had no effect on him. With a wave of hand, Akito felt his powers were being absorbed to the dark figure, and he fainted. Akito landed on Yuuko's arms. "Oni-san!" Ayaski screamed, he shook Akito but there were no response from him. "Ayaski, Akito is fine, he's just tired, let him have a rest." Yuuko assured Ayaski with a smile. Yuuko walked out of the ring and set up a barrier to protect the children.

"Leave the children out of this!" Yuuko screamed at the dark figure.

"You have nothing to do with this witch, just mind your own business."The dark figure replied, as he approached Yuuko, sending more vicious attacks.

"I won't let you have them!" Yuuko exclaimed.

"Swirling Maze of the Water!" someone interrupted the battle. Upon seeing the attack, the dark master retreated.

"As long as you don't have the leader, I am still in the upper hand." With that, the dark master disappeared in the darkness. Yuuko turned around, only to see Mizuki Azukiya.

"Thanks for lending me a hand, Mizuki-san." Said Yuuko, she was grateful.

"Take care of the kids and train them well, the future will be in their hands." Mizuki Azukiya told Yuuko.

"Yuuko-san," Mizuki Azukiya recalled something and stopped. Yuuko looked at Azukiya.

"Take note of the presence of the leader, we couldn't afford to have the dark master to capture her." Azukiya then continued his paced in disappeared in front the eyes of Yuuko's.

The leader, Yuuko remembered. The leader of the knights, the 'Amethyst', the most powerful of all, she won't disregard the leader's presence. The future will be in danger, once the leader's identity is made known. Yuuko turned to Akito and Ayaski. She lowered down the barrier. Yuuko hugged Ayaski, "Sorry…" Ayaski had no idea on Yuuko's words.

Yuuko then patted Akito's head, he was still unconscious. She chanted a spell and they soon arrived in front of a small and elegant house. A huge sakura tree was planted in front of it making it looked more beautiful. Ayaski stared at it in wonder. They came into the house. It looked cozy; antique could be found in any corner of the room. Yuuko brought Akito into the room and laid him on the bed. "Ayaski, accompany your brother. You two will be sleeping in here from now on. Call me if anything happens to Akito." Yuuko patted Ayaski's head giving him some comfort. Ayaski closed his eyes slowly to let the sleep to take over his consciousness.

It was in the early morning, Akito slowly opened his eyes. He noticed that his surroundings were different, he turned his body slightly and Ayaski was sleeping beside him soundly. He walked out of the room silently, trying not to create any sound as it will awake Ayaski. He walked across the pathway which directed him to the main hall. The sight of a ruby-eyed woman, with long silky raven hair, and long and slender figure, in a black kimono embroidered with butterflies greeted him. He pondered over his memories, trying to recall the identity of this particular woman. He then remembered that she was Ichihara Yuuko, the Witch of Dimension. Yuuko had sensed Akito's presence.

"Ohayo Akito-kun," she then turned over to face Akito.

"Ohayo Yuuko-san," she placed her hand on the seat next to her, asking Akito to sit on.

Akito sat down, "Yuuko-san who was the dark figure that appear the day before?" Akito asked. He wanted to know more about him, that person is a wielder of a great amount of power, and was extremely powerful. Yuuko frowned and stared into the morning sky.

"He's the dark master," Yuuko answered. "The controller of Five Force Knights, he was highly dangerous. I suggest for you not to go near him." Akito was now dumbfounded. He could not understand why the dark master had attacked him.

"Akito do you know your real identity?" Yuuko asked, she was certain that the Amamiya clan had not revealed the secret to him. Akito shook his head.

"Do you know the origin of this jewel then?" Yuuko knew that she would have to explain the whole legend to Akito.

"Generations ago, the magical realm was still at peace. Kurata Ayaka, the only daughter and heir of the Kurata clan, along with Higurashi Isuzu, Mizuki Matsuya, Nakuru Kaguya and Amamiya Nadeshiko they had created a whole new force of magic. It was named the Five Force, which consisted of the basic five colored force, 'Amethyst', 'Azure', 'Emerald', 'Ruby' and 'Topaz', and the basic five nature elements, 'Wind', 'Fire', 'Thunder', 'Lightning' and 'Rain'." Yuuko explained and Akito nodded his head.

"Higurashi Isuzu and Mizuki Matsuya were actually lovers, but the Mizuki clan had opposed their love and insisted Matsuya-sama on marrying the daughter of the Hojo clan. Matsuya-sama had strongly disagreed it at first, but he soon found out that the Hojo clan had threatened them with dark vital information of the Mizukis. Out of no choice, Matsuya-sama agreed. But he never knew that Isuzu-sama would hate him. On the day of the wedding, Isuzu-sama showed up and demanded Matsuya-sama to leave with her. But Matsuya-sama refused, Isuzu-sama was sad, refusing to believe the truth. Isuzu-sama and Matsuya-sama later then fought to their death. A curse was placed on the Higurashi and Mizuki clan to bind their hatred towards each other forever."

"After their death, the five force started to fall apart. All of them eventually died a wrongful death. The dark master then invaded the forces and took control of them. He held the combined power of the Five Force Knights. It was said that a Five Force Knight would bestow misfortune to their families and surroundings. It was said that their soul was stored in a jewel, 'Amethyst' for the Higurashi, 'Azure' for the Mizuki, 'Emerald' for the Amamiya, 'Ruby' for the Nakuru and 'Topaz' for the Kurata. The jewels were passed down to the generations of the Five Force Knights" Yuuko finished the story. Akito sat there patiently listening to it; he still had no idea on how the story had involved him.

Yuuko tilted her head slightly and noticed Akito was still figuring on the story she had told him. Yuuko took a sip of her green tea.

"Akito tell me, do you know Amamiya Nadeshiko?" Akito then recalled that Amamiya Nadeshiko the ancestor of the Amamiya clan.

"You are the descendant of Amamiya Nadeshiko, the 'Emerald' knight of the Five Force." Akito stared at Yuuko with his eyes wide open. His hands clasped the emerald jewel. His mind was now in a confused state.

"So the dark master is here to capture me?" Akito asked he was starting to agree with some of the facts.

"Yes," Yuuko closed her eyes.

"We couldn't let the leader to land into the hands of the dark master." She then sighed. She had been searching for the leader for quite a while, and yet there were no news of her.

"Ohayo oni-san."Ayaski entered the main hall, struggling to keep his eyes opened.

Akito turned, "Ohayo, Ayaski," he greeted. "Akito," Yuuko called out to him, she then pass a parcel to him. Akito did not hesitate to unwrap it. He only found that a set of uniform which was the same as his brother's lying in it. Akito stared at it with his eyes wide opened.

"Yuuko-san?" Akito did not know why Yuuko had given him a uniform when he's not studying in a school; he was always home-tutored.

"Tomorrow onwards you would be studying in Tomoeda Elementary." 'The same school as Ayaski?' he thought. A smile graces on his cold and expressionless face, he had finally regained his freedom.

"Oni-san is studying with me tomorrow?" Ayaski asked Yuuko, he was happy that his brother was able to attend the same school as him.

Time flew passed; Akito woke up early as he did not want to be late during his first day in school. He changed his clothes, and went to the hallway. Yuuko was standing at there waiting for him.

"Akito-kun, ohayo," said Yuuko with her usual smile on her face.

"Ohayo, Yuuko-san." Akito greeted back.

"Ne, Akito-kun are you afraid?" Yuuko thought that Akito might be nervous; after all it was the first time that he had been to the outside world. Akito shook his head.

"You will be meeting a lot of new friends; some of them are from the magical family as well." A new start is about to begin, the sun rises and Ayaski came into the hallway looking flustered.

"Oni-san, we are going to be late!" Ayaski exclaimed. He was jumping around the house.

"Sayonara, Yuuko-san" Ayaski dragged Akito away, fearing that they would be late.

"Have a safe journey," Yuuko said while waving her hand.

"Ohayo," the homeroom teacher entered the class. Ayaski sat in his seat patiently, waiting for the teacher to announce the new presence of his brother.

"Ohayo, Takamachi-sensei." Everybody sat down.

"Today, we would be having a new boy joining us." The homeroom teacher, Takamachi Nanoha, shoved the door opened, and Akito entered.

"He's Amamiya Akito; let's hope that everyone would get along with him." Akito stood next to Nanoha, he could feel magical presence everywhere in the corner of the class, and even the homeroom teacher was a powerful mage. 'This will be interesting' Akito thought.

Akito bowed down, "I'm Amamiya Akito, nice to meet you." He introduced himself.

"Hmm… Since he was Ayaski-san's brother… Alright, I've decided, Akito-san you would be sitting next to Mizuki Kai-san for the time being. Kai-san, would you please raise your hand, so I would know where you are." An azure-eyed boy stood up. Akito could sense huge magical aura radiating from him. Akito walked towards him.

"Akito-san, nice to meet you. I'm Mizuki Kai; feel free to ask me anything." Akito took a glance at him. 'Mizuki…' he remembered the legend of the Five Force Knight that Yuuko had told him.

The lesson went on as usual. Akito noticed that other than the homeroom teacher-Takamachi Nanoha, mathematics teacher-Mizuki Kaho and the physical education teacher-Testarossa Fate, others were normal. The bell rang and students went for their recesses. Only a few of them were still in the class, an emerald-eyed girl, amber-eyed boy and an amethyst-eyed girl.

They walked towards him, "Are you Amamiya Akito as in the 'Emerald' of the Five Force?" the emerald-eyed girl asked.

"Yes," Akito answered. The girl then bowed down along with the amber-eyed boy and amethyst- eyed girl.

"Akito-sama, nice to meet you, I'm Kinomoto Sakura, and they are Syaoran Li and Daidouji Tomoyo respectively." Said Sakura as she pointed on the amber-eyed boy and amethyst eyed-girl.

"Pleased to be at your service, Akito-sama." Syaoran bowed down to him. **(A/N: I had added the Cardcaptor Sakura characters into the story. Just to add that the Five Force Knights are just like pure-blooded vampires in Vampire Knight, they had the power of making the lower-classes of mages to obey their words. Without Ayashi, Akito was considered as the most powerful knight for the time being. The council which was mentioned in earlier was just like Vampire Hunters, they were hunting down for Ayashi. Pretend that Tomoyo was a mage as well in this story.)**

Akito had read about them in the book. The Kinomotos, Lis and Daidoujis were magical families in the realm. They went to the recesses together. Days went on; Akito had grown fond of lessons in school.

One day, he returned to Yuuko's shop along with Ayaski as usual. Instead of her usual cheery self, Yuuko was frowning. Akito knew that something had happened, Ayaski went towards Yuuko.

"Yuuko-san…" Ayaski held on Yuuko's arms, Yuuko patted Ayaski lovingly. Akito came into her view.

Yuuko stood up, "Akito-kun…" Akito tilted his head.

"I've something to tell you… Your father, he had died…" Akito stood rooted to the ground. Why had his father died? Akito could not believe of what he had heard. 'Is it because of me?' he asked himself mentally. Yuuko hugged both of them, Ayaski broke into tears.

"Change… we are going to the cemetery."

Later, they reached their destination. The cemetery was in silence. Akito could see members of the Amamiya family standing in front of two graves, grieving over the death of Seiji and Keiko, their father and mother. Murmurs were heard as they walked down the pathway. Ayaski was still sobbing. Suddenly, Akito felt that he was being pulled back and an acute pain could be felt on his face. A man whom he recognized was his uncle had slapped him.

"Amamiya Akito, you insufferable child! Your parents had died for you, yet you are not shedding a single drop of tear? What kind of child are you? Are you cold blooded?" His uncle, Amamiya Hiten shouted at him. For once, Akito felt that his soul had shattered. His emerald eyes turned into a void. Nothing could be seen in it, more or less his emotions.

Yuuko stood in front of him, "This is none of Akito's business, he's not to blame, and in fact he's the real victim!" Yuuko defended Akito.

"Yuuko-sama we respected you as a great witch, but please mind your own business." Said the elder of the Amamiya clan, Amamiya Kaien. Images of his childhood flashed through his mind. Everything was an act, a show that had ended. He felt utterly disgusted. He fought the urge of running away, from everything. Akito took a look at Yuuko whom was now arguing with the elder. 'At least someone cared for me,' he thought.

As the adults were arguing, Akito ran. He ran as wildly as the wind, untamable and uncontrollable, he felt those emotions that were harboring in him waiting for the time of explosion. Even if he was tired and breathless, he did not stop, he felt the freedom for once in his life.

Yuuko was shocked that Akito had run away, 'Run as far as you could, before you became a chess piece of fate and destiny.' She silently wished. She knew that eventually Akito would be in the hands of the dark ones. She wanted him to achieve the freedom before the overwhelming darkness had overcome him and the rest of the knights.

Akito was now in the midst of nowhere, he did not know where he is. He was now in a park. The brightly lit crescent was reflected in the pond. Greeneries could be seen everywhere. He saw a villa, where the crescent could be visible from that point of view. He entered the villa and realized that he was not alone. A raven-haired girl, about the same age as him. Her knees were brought up to her forehead, resting on it. She was wearing a black Iromuji, with butterflies embroidered on the bottom, her raven hair was scattered around on her shoulders, and he then realized that she was barefooted. As he walked closer, bruises could be seen on her wrists, whipped scars were visible on her arms. Her ankles had scars which shown that she was chained. He wanted to walk away, but somehow he couldn't. There was something about her that attracted him. Instead, he stopped in front of her, and sat next to her quietly.

"Who are you?" was the first question that came into his mind. Finally realized that someone was beside her, she looked up. Akito saw her amethyst eyes that were expressing sadness, loneliness and darkness. She did not answer his question, and merely stared at him. She then turned to look at the night sky. Yes, Akito was certain that her soul was shattered just like his. She was lost, in both heart and soul. Akito could also sense magical aura that was radiating from her. She was not normal; she held great powers, powers that were far stronger than his and even Yuuko's. He was even more curious than ever. She turned around to face him into the eyes.

"I'm Ayashi," she spoke softly. 'Ayashi?' Akito tried to recall. Akito eyes widen a little as he remembered something. 'Could she be… her aura was strong unlike others…' Akito was almost certain of his assumption. The wind started howling disrupting the peaceful night. Akito sensed that a powerful aura was charging towards them in high speed. Akito stood up, activated his emerald jewel. He believed that it was the dark master.

The dark master arrived, "That witch was careless to leave you here, especially HER!" he noticed Ayashi.

"The leader, come here my 'Amethyst'." The dark master was eyeing on Ayashi. Ayashi stood up, along with her dull amethyst eyes, gazing at the dark master.

"Come here, Ayashi…" he called out to her. Akito stood in front of her, in his fighting stance, protecting Ayashi. Ayashi looked at him, and her brows knitted. She stared at the night sky.

"You shall not lay a finger on her," Akito fought the dark master. The only strange thing that he felt was his energy remained intact and was not absorbed by the dark master.

"How dare you set up a shield to protect him?" the dark master practically shouted at Ayashi. Akito murmured thanks to Ayashi but her expression did not change, as void as ever. The wind howled strongly in the dark. The cold wind which was deciphering Ayashi's emotions, swirling freely without control, untamed. Akito was fighting against the dark master, his attacks were vicious, all Akito could do was to block.

Ayashi was standing down there in the villa. Her mind was swirling with thoughts. She did not know why that Akito was fighting for her. She was trained every day; it was the first time that someone had defended her. For once, she felt cared. Her family had abandoned her, she was all alone. Nobody had given her any attention since the day she was born. She looked at Akito, he was about to lose. She felt worried, hoping for someone to save him. While Akito was focusing on fighting, Ayashi sensed another presence nearby. She saw a raven-haired woman entered the scene. She was sure that woman was able to save Akito, only if that she was an ally. Akito looked down, and realized that Yuuko had come. But he did not notice that the dark master had strike.

"AKITO!' Yuuko shouted. The dark master had sent another attack while Akito was not focusing on him. Akito was severely injured. Yuuko stared at him with her eyes wide opened. Unknowingly, Ayashi drew her fan out of her obi.

"Dance of the Dragon!" she sent an attack and wounded the dark master. Akito landed on the ground safely, unconscious. Yuuko was in shocked. 'That girl… She could send out wind attacks, and even wounded the formidable dark master… Could she be?' The dark master was holding on to his chest where Ayashi had wounded him.

"I will have you in my hands sooner or later, my dear girl." With that he disappeared into the darkness.

Ayashi walked towards Akito, Yuuko cuddled Akito in her arms. 'If only I arrived sooner,' she thought mentally. Ayashi looked at Akito. 'He was the first one that defended me.' She frowned.

Ayashi took her fan, and untied the jewel that was tied as an accessory. She took Akito's palm and placed that jewel in the middle of his and hers. She just transferred some energy to him. Yuuko looked at the jewel, 'She was indeed the leader,' the jewel 'Amethyst' was one which a five force knight could have. The wounds at Akito's body started healing. Akito was now in a peaceful slumber.

"Ayashi-sama, I'm Ichihara Yuuko." Ayashi gave a simple nod to Yuuko. Other than Akito, she was the most powerful one. Yuuko then used her transition magic to send them back.

In a blink of an eye they arrived in the main hall of Yuuko's shop house. The lights were lit as Yuuko entered the hallway along with Ayashi and an unconscious Akito. Ayaski came out of the room, looking worried. He was worried about Akito, since in the afternoon.

"Yuuko-san what had happened to oni-san?" Ayaski asked in a flustered tone.

"Akito-kun was fine; Ayashi-nee-san had healed his wounds." Yuuko explained as she got into the room and placed Akito on the bed. Ayaski turned and found out that a raven haired girl was behind. 'She must be Ayashi-nee-san.' He thought.

He turned to face Ayashi, "Arigato, nee-san for healing Akito-nii-san." He then bowed to Ayashi. Ayashi was shocked; no one had ever thanked her. Both of the brothers fell asleep next to each other.

In the midst of the night, Yuuko was having a conversation with Ayashi. "Ayashi-sama, why are you alone in the park?" Yuuko started questioning her.

"Izayoi-sama, otou-san and okaa-san abandon me." Yuuko was shocked; no one ever dared to abandon a knight, especially a prestigious family such as the Higurashi.

"They said that I will bring misfortune to them. Izayoi-sama said that I did not train hard enough." Yuuko sympathizes Ayashi.

"Ayashi-sama then you are welcome to stay with me, along with Akito." Ayashi was bewildered; no one talked to her in ten years of her life. More particularly, to stay with them under the same roof. When she was three, she was being locked in a dark room on the name of being quarantined. She had experienced darkness and loneliness. The silence in the room was enough to drive one crazy. Her grandmother would visit her every day, conducting trainings and gave her harsh remarks and punishment. She was always striving for her best, waiting for someone to accept her. Yuuko patted Ayashi's head as a sign of comfort. Ayashi leaned against her, as her new life awaits her.

"Ayashi!" Akito exclaimed. He had a dream of Ayashi being abducted by the dark master. He then realized that he was in Yuuko's shop house. He went out of the room, walking towards the main hall. Yuuko was standing at there as usual, with her raven hair on loose. She was wearing white shorts along with a black top, which was not as gothic as usual.

"Yuuko-san, where is she?" Akito asked. He wanted to know more about Ayashi, the girl with those sad amethyst eyes. He wanted to know more about her.

"She's here," Ayashi appeared in the main hall. Instead of the kimono she was wearing, she was now in a white skirt, a long-sleeved black top, along with a long beaded necklace and a pair of black boots. She was more beautiful in this way. Akito noticed that she was pale in complexion as if she was not exposed to the Sun for a long time.

"Ayashi-sama, ohayo." Greeted Yuuko, Akito noticed that Yuuko had greeted her with honorifics, he decided to do that as well, after all she was his alpha.

"Ayashi-sama," he greeted.

Ayashi walked towards them, "Ohayo, Yuuko-san, Akito-san." she greeted. "Akito-san, arigato for saving me the day before." She said shyly.

"You're welcome." Akito said. Her eyes were expressions which Akito couldn't foresee. Sadness, darkness, loneliness, hatred….were some that he could describe, and the amethyst eyes of hers were deep and dark just like a void.

"Ayashi-sama, you would be attending school just like Akito-kun," Yuuko said while they were in the midst of breakfast.

"Yuuko-san, drop off the honorifics, please, just Ayashi… Call me that will do, I would be grateful enough if you would call me by my given name."Ayashi begged Yuuko; she did not want to be treated as abnormal. She was even grateful if they would call her by her name. She wondered since when was the last time her name was called. In the Higurashi household, she was usually called, as a bitch, wench, cursed… Her name was never heard from her parents or family.

"Fine, Ayashi-chan," Yuuko said, she understood that Ayashi had gone through a lot for her age; she had experience misery and hatred in her years of living.

"Ne, Ayashi-chan you would be attending school as I had just said. If you have any queries feel free to ask me, Akito and Ayaski."

After breakfast, Ayashi took a walk in the small open-air area. A pink petal fell into her grasp, she eyed at it curiously, Akito appeared from the back, "It's a sakura, and they will usually bloom during spring." Akito explained.

"It's beautiful," it's the first time Ayashi had ever touched a sakura, so beautiful, soft and fragile. Akito stared at Ayashi, she was beautiful, and no words could describe her beauty.

"Ayashi," he called out to her.

"I was born in the spring. My parents named me, Ling-zi as you would call it in kanji…" She stopped a little; she stared into the morning sky, fresh and free. Unlike the night, when you would feel loneliness and trapped.

"I control the element of the wind… I take it that you could guess it from my name." Ayashi turned to face Akito, from her face Akito could see gentleness and sadness.

"Memoirs of the wind?" Akito asked.

"That's the hidden meaning of my name, the wind which was already dead in the eyes of others." She looked down. Wind, the symbolism of freedom, 'But was dead in the eyes of others.' Akito thought. A girl whose existence is forgotten…

"Ayashi…"Ayashi focused her gaze on Akito.

"I'll protect you from now on." Said Akito. Within his emerald eyes, Ayashi could not detect lies within his aura or scent. Ayashi's amethyst eyes widen.

Time had flown passed, the weekend was over. Takamachi Nanoha walked in the class.

"Ohayo, sensei." Everybody settled down. Akito and Ayaski sat down, waiting for Ayashi to join them. It will sure cause uproar, for a beauty to join their class.

"It seems that our elementary had a good reputation for two transfer students to join us, ne?" Takamachi Nanoha said as she took her chalk and proceeded to the blackboard.

"Come in," Ayashi shoved the door and appeared in the class. The males in the class were shocked, Ayashi was now wearing the school uniform, and her hair was hanged loosely on her shoulders.

"She's Higurashi Ayashi-san," Ayashi looked at Nanoha. Nanoha gave her a nod asking her to continue.

"I'm Ayashi, please to meet you." Ayashi then bowed down.

"Hmm… Since both Higurashi-san and Amamiya-san were both transferred in by Ichihara Yuuko-san, you two will sit beside each other. Amamiya-san would you please shift to the back?" Ayashi proceeded towards Akito. Lesson went on, Akito was surprised that even though Ayashi had missed most of the lessons she was able to understand it. The bell rang; the long awaited recess soon arrived.

But this time, other than Kinomoto Sakura, Li Syaoran and Daidouji Tomoyo, more of the others stayed behind. "Welcome back, Ayashi-sama." Li Syaoran took her hand and placed a light kiss on it.

"Yuuko-san was certainly clever, to even find Akito-sama was hard enough, now even Ayashi-sama was under her custody." The door was opened, the figures of Mizuki Kaho, Takamachi Nanoha and Testarossa Fate. It was certainly a rare occasion for all mages to gather.

The night arrived; it was certainly an interesting day for Ayashi and Akito. But it was only a moment of time before the peace was interrupted by the storm.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Ayashi was now sitting in the couch which was near the fireplace. Just like Akito, she was recalling the past they had shared. Life certainly had been hard for her. Especially since the day that the council was after her, they had betrayed the Five Force Knights; they were now surviving with the help of Yuuko. Just like the council, the dark master was after them as well, as he desired their powers. She wondered how was the life of Nakuru Akizuki and Kurata Yuki, since she had not seen them for a long time. She closed her eyes, as slumber overcomes her conscious.

Morning arrived; Kai was having a race against the time as usual. Today, was the day of the summer camp, he couldn't be late.

Kai ran throughout in the pathway, he finally reached the class and was panting hard. "I'm not late." He heaved a sigh of relief. "Mizuki-san if you are a step behind me, you would be considered late then."Mr. Tenaka appeared behind Kai.

They boarded the bus, laughter and excitement could be heard and seen on the faces. Kai was sitting with Ayaski and Akito and Ayashi was alone as usual. Ayashi was sleeping peacefully, while Akito was reading. Akito was worried for Ayashi. It was unusual to see Ayashi being that restless. He went to Ayashi, he shook her lightly on her arms, and she opened her eyes.

"Ayashi, what happened to you?" Akito asked with concern.

"Never mind, I am just tired." Ayashi assured Akito before she returned to her sleep. 'I'll have to consult Yuuko-san for this,' he thought, Ayashi was not telling the truth, there's more to meet the eye.

Ayashi closed her eyes once more, she did not know why; recently her energy was being consumed easily. She was tired; she had been under a lot of stress. She closed her eyes once more, waiting for her energy to come back.

Kai was sitting at the back, interacting with the others. He turned his head slightly, and saw Ayashi closing her eyes, 'What had happened to her?' he asked himself. Ayashi had always been energetic, he never seen her once in this state as before. He was worried, however, all he could do was to see her afar…

After a few hours they finally reached the campsite, the summer house. The scenery was really beautiful. The calming seawater, the limitless sky and the wind of freedom. Mr. Tenaka instructed his students to place their belongings in the house before the gathering. As they entered the house, a grand sight greeted them. The architecture was nearly flawless. It was elegant and beautiful. Most of the girls chose the sleep in the same room, while Ayashi, being an ice queen, occupied a room for her own.

"Everyone, please gather around," ordered Mr Tenaka. No longer were they in their uniform; Ayashi was wearing her usual clothes, a black long sleeved top and a plain white skirt, simple and beautiful. After a simple briefing, they were off to do their own activities. Kai, Akito and Ayaski chose to return to the house. While Ayashi wandered off alone in her thoughts.

She walked through the beach, suddenly she stopped, "Akizuki, Yuki, would you please stop following me," Ayashi then turned around.

A blond and black haired girl soon appeared from the dark, "Gomenasai, Ayashi-san," said Akizuki, "Aya-nee-san!" the black haired girl run towards Ayashi and hugged her waist, Ayashi patted her head.

"Yuki-chan," said Ayashi as her eyes turned warmer.

Kurata Yuki, the descendant of Kurata Ayaka. Yuki's parents were dead in a mysterious accident. Yuki had grown attached towards Ayashi since young. She regarded Ayashi as an older sibling. Yuki would do anything just to make Ayashi smile. Nakuru Akizuki, the descendant of Nakuru Kaguya. Akizuki lose both of her parents in a car accident. Unlike Yuki, she was more stable and mature. She respected Ayashi as a superior; Akizuki was kind but somehow persistent.

"Aya-nee-san, what are you doing?" Yuki asked with an innocent look on her face. Ayashi turned and gave her a light smile.

"Finding a place to view the show," Ayashi replied. She looked at the sky, the sunny sky, with a bright sun hanging in the midst of the sky. Unlike the moon which gave out a light and faint glow, the sunrays are piercing and bright. Just like an eternal flame, which lit up wishes and hopes. Truly, she did not belong on the bright side. The truth is that, her heart had died along with her feelings on that day when she was abandoned. She was quarantined in the small dark room since she was three. Seven years, she had spent most of her life alone in the darkness, those days when she was utterly restricted. Those days of darkness… She would never forget that experience. She had placed a stoic mask on her face to mask her feelings.

After she regained her freedom, she walked aimlessly down the street. She had always wanted her freedom, but now she had it, she did not know what to do. What was that she really wanted? She did not know. Down the streets of darkness, loneliness and silence, she was dressed in a black iromuji; her raven hair hanging over her shoulders, all she had was a fan and her jewel in her obi. She was trained in martial arts since young. She soon arrived at the villa, where the perfect view of the moon could be seen. She liked the night, really loved it, the sight of the stars and moon in the sky. She looked at the moon, searching for answers for her uncertain questions.

* * *

**Flashback**

She brought her legs and rested against it. A brown haired boy entered the scene. He had a same aura that surrounded her. She chose to ignore it. She was certain that the boy was curious of her. The boy then sat himself next to her.

"Who are you?" He first started. But Ayashi kept her lips tightly sealed. She knew that he was a knight ranking mage through his scent and aura. She would not answer any question of his. Her eyes shot opened as she sense that a powerful figure was coming towards them in a fast speed.

She looked at that boy as she watched him transformed his emerald jewel into a staff. He was now in his fighting stance. Ayashi did not know what he was trying to do. 'Was he trying to protect me?' she questioned herself mentally. She had the capability to protect herself. A dark figure appeared in front of them.

"That witch was careless to leave you here, especially HER!" the dark figure explained. Ayashi felt anxious for him. Akito charged himself against the dark figure. His attacks were strong but the figure was even stronger. Ayashi took note of the magical current of the figure. She closed her eyes to focus. A mystic shield in front of the boy, trying to protect him from harm.

"How dare you set up a shield to protect him?" Cursed the dark figure. The boy murmured thanks to her. 'Why is he defending me?' thought Ayashi. In the midst of her thoughts, a raven haired woman entered the scene. Ayashi could sense that she was incredibly powerful. Only she could save that boy, which was what she was certain. But what if she was an enemy? Ayashi did not know what to do for a moment. The boy was distracted, as he noticed of the raven haired woman. The dark figure sent a vicious attack to the boy. The boy could not withstand it, and collapsed.

"AKITO!" The raven haired woman came forth and caught his unconscious body.

Ayashi drew her fan out of her obi, "Dance of the Dragon," she was specialized in wind attacks. The dark figure retreated.

"I will have in my hands sooner or later, my dear girl." Ayashi felt utterly disgusted.

She went towards the boy named Akito. She untied her amethyst jewel, and healed him. She was grateful towards him.

"Ayashi-sama, I'm Ichihara Yuuko." Yuuko introduced herself to her. She replied her with a simple nod. Yuuko then used her transition magic to send them back. They soon arrived at Yuuko's shophouse. She could tell that the shop was surrounded with an enormous magical aura. Yuuko carried Akito and began to walk towards the room. A boy ran out of the room looking scared and flustered.

"Akito-nii-san," the boy touched Akito gently. Ayashi watched as Yuuko comforted the boy, 'Just like a mother,' she thought. Yuuko's gentle ruby eyes had comforted Ayaski just like a mother. After the boy ran towards her,

"Ayashi-nee-san, arigato," he then ran back to the room along with Yuuko. Ayashi was shocked, never once did anyone thank her, or appreciated what she did. She allowed a small smile to grace on her cold and expression. She went to the room to take a closer look at Akito; she envied Akito, with Yuuko and Ayaski staying by his side no matter what. Her family had always treated her as a nuisance; she was nothing but an extra member of the family as what her father said to her. No one had given her any sense of warmth or care.

"Okaa-san…" Akito called out as he was unconscious, his hand was clenching on Yuuko's tightly.

"Hai, Akito-kun I am here." Yuuko replied, even if she was not Akito's mother, she wanted to protect him in her own ways.

"Gomenasai…" a lone tear escaped Akito's eyes.

Ayashi walked out. She strolled to the main hall. She looked out of the window. She gazed at the moon. She recalled her past.

"Mama…" a small Ayashi, went running after her mother, holding on to her mother's skirt tightly. Little did she expected, her mother, Higurashi Satsuki, turned and gave her a tight slap across her cheeks. Ayashi's amethyst eyes grew wide.

"Don't ever call me in that way," said Satsuki. She gave her a stern glare and walked away, little Ayashi was dumbfounded. What had she done wrong? She did not know. Her little mind was swirling with thoughts, searching for an answer. Ever since that incident, everyone had avoided her like as if she was a plague. Her heart grew lonelier as she became more independent.

She had trainings with her grandmother, Higurashi Izayoi. Izayoi was a cruel and harsh trainer. Ayashi would always end up severely injured after her training, Satsuki would always avoid her. Not even a single praise or word of encouragement had she received. Every day of her life was hell. She survived in the world of darkness and unfeeling; without the care of her parents and others.

A year later, Satsuki gave birth to Ayume. Her parents and everyone seems to have forgotten her presence; here she is, reaching her hand out, waiting for someone to save her from the dark. Satsuki and Tsuyoshi became more distant and harsh towards her. Unlike Ayashi, Ayume receive all the tenderness, care, love and blessings from everyone else. While Ayashi was just like a useless piece of trash that was produced while waiting for the arrival of Ayume. Ayashi witness the care and love of her parents; except that was only for Ayume, not for her. She understood that she wasn't welcome in this family. She would always suffer silently without letting anyone else to know.

One day… She went up to her mother. "Okaa-san I am afraid of obaa-san, I don't want any more trainings." She pleaded her mother.

"You should know your place in this household. You worthless tool." That was the last thing her mother had ever said to her.

When she woke up the next morning, she was no longer in her room; in replacement was a cold and dark dungeon. She struggled a little, and found out that she was chained by her legs and hands. A sound of creaking of door was heard, someone entered.

"How are you feeling, my dear knight?" From the voice, she could recognize it as her grandmother's.

"I see that you had woken up, you worthless girl," Izayoi spoke in a cold tone.

"Haven't you known that you are that infamous Five Force Knight of the Higurashis?" Izayoi walked nearer to her. With her long and delicate fingers, she pulled Ayashi closer to her, Izayoi's long and sharp fingernails dug into Ayashi's flesh, as droplets of the crimson mixture dripped down mercilessly from Ayashi's chin. 'Five Force Knights…' Ayashi then recalled.

"You are only a tool…" Izayoi said cruelly.

"The council had decided to quarantine you in this dungeon; I would come here every day for your trainings. You should be happy for that; even your father and mother couldn't stand seeing your disgusting little face for a minute. Ayume will be a perfect replacement in the family." Izayoi smirked. 'So mother and father hated me?' an answer was finally given to her for her uncertain question.

Ever since the day her mother had slapped her and everyone avoided her, Ayashi had been uncertain. Every day, an old maid would come in to deliver her meals.

She remembered that she was looking out of the window; the maid came in as usual for her meals, just as she was about to exit, "Do you think that father and mother hated me?" She then turned to face her.

The old lady gave her a kind and warm smile, "Ayashi-sama, no parents in the world would hate their children, and you came into this world with blessings of the others. No one even Satsuki-sama and Tsuyoshi-sama would ever abandon you, Ayashi-sama." The old woman then left. Ayashi felt something stirred in her heart, she let out a sigh. She chose to believe that old woman, believe that her parents would ever leave her alone. It seems that she was wrong, she was relying that lie to live on. Now, it was time to face the reality, the truth that her parents had left her alone.

If this was truly her fate and destiny, she had no choice but to believe in it. However, this was only the first drastic change in her life. She trained in the dark with Izayoi. She had suffered more serious injuries, as she could not see her opponent; Ayashi found out that her sixth sense had been more accurate. Izayoi would make a point to punish her with her torturous way. Scars could be easily seen on her body. Her eyes became a deep swirling void, emotionless, unfeeling, dark and cold.

This went on years and years. When she was ten, she was finally brought out. She was dragged to a huge hall, Izayoi, Satsuki, Tsuyoshi and another figure of a young girl which she assumed was Ayume. Tsuyoshi walked towards her.

"It's been a long time, you worthless girl," Tsuyoshi said in a deep and low voice, "I see that you are as pathetic as ever." Ayashi looked up; she could only see that Tsuyoshi felt utterly disgusted.

"You have no more use of you; you are free to go anywhere you like now." She was free? Ayashi thought that she had heard wrong.

"However…" Tsuyoshi's hand strangled on Ayashi's neck, "If you interfere with us, I will personally see the end of your miserable life." Ayashi's amethyst eyes widen, 'So I was always a tool in their eyes,' she thought sadly. 'Not even their daughter…' the guards then brought her away and left her alone outside the main gate. It was autumn, Ayashi could see the Sun hanging up brightly on the sky. So beautiful, her surroundings had changed, the only one who did not change was her.

She walked on the streets, days after days; she had lost her way, just like she had lost her soul and heart to the darkness. It was the night; she decided to rest on the villa. That was how she met Akito and Yuuko.

**End of flashback**

* * *

It soon rain. Rain drops pattered down the sky. Dark clouds had covered the sun thoroughly. The sky was dark and gloomy. The wind was howling strongly. Everyone returned to the summer house. Kai sighed; his first day of the camp was ruined by the sudden rain. He gazed out of the sky. Akito was standing at the entrance of the house. 'Where is she?' he thought. Akito was the only one who realized that Ayashi was missing. The rain… he had noticed it, was the work of the clow card. Not just The Rain, but more of which he couldn't predict. He could never know what Ayashi was thinking. This will sure cause trouble, Akito know that Kai still hadn't sense the presence of the Clow Cards. When will Kai find out? A few days later? The longer the spirit of the card wandered in the 'outside world' the more difficult it will be to capture it. "Where are you?" he murmured in a caring voice.

Ayashi was resting at the branch of a tree; no one would have seen her. Yuki and Akizuki were by her side, resting against each other. It seems that nobody had sense her disappearance. She looked in the rain, "Where are you?" a caring voice echoed in her mind.

"I'm here… Akito," she murmured. She could sense a swirl of tornado approaching; the destructiveness of the rain was just about to begin.

"What would you do in this situation, Kai?" she smirked. The game of chess was just at the beginning. Yuki and Akizuki looked at Ayashi and knew that she was determined. They wondered about the ending of the game, they would either perish or regained their freedom. They wanted to gamble their freedom against fate and destiny; they believed that their future was in their hands. But Ayashi was draining her powers away bit by bit, thus she felt restless recently, after using a huge amount of her powers. Yuuko was helping them in the dark. Because of them; Yuuko had defied the orders and laws of the council, thus, giving her great trouble. The game… when will it end?

Akito knew that Ayashi must be in somewhere safe as he had sensed Yuki's and Akizuki's auras. He heaved a sigh of relief. Kai was the only problem he left. He needs to guide him to the clow card without letting him to know his real identity.

'What a bad day.' Thought Kai. It had been raining since the first day of the camp. He let out a sigh. He looked out of the window, only to see that the wind was howling strongly, raindrops pattering down from the darken sky and the thick clouds which never seem to fade away.

Kai turned his head and looked around, 'Oh yes! How could I have forgotten it? Ayashi was missing.' The truth is that Kai have not seen Ayashi for more than a day. He remembered that Ayashi had wandered off to the woods. Quickly, he grabbed the Azure jewel which he was playing in his hand and ran out of the summer house.

Kai searched frantically around the beach but there was no sight of Ayashi, 'Where could she have been to? It had been raining all day long, and she had no magical powers, she must be scared hiding in some shelters.' Kai thought worriedly. Unknown to him, someone was following him behind while he was searching blindly.

Akito was balancing on a tree branch while Kai was searching for Ayashi desperately. It was the first time that other than him, someone else was worried for Ayashi. Akito frowned, he knew that Ayashi had no problems of protecting herself, and with Yuki and Akizuki by her side, she could not have met any dangers. 'I guessed that Kai was still too weak to sense the huge magical current radiating from her. I wondered that what will be his reaction when he knew that his friends around him were all mages or knights, especially Ayashi.' He let out a sigh. He followed Kai in dark, wanting to protect him, as he knew that something big was going to happen.

Ayashi was resting on the tree shade; she opened her amethyst eyes slightly as she felt somebody was coming towards her direction. Yuki and Akizuki woke up soon after, sensing someone was coming towards them. Ayashi smirked; the show that she was planning was finally begun. "What would you do in this situation, Kai?" the combination of cards she had released was definitely not an easy catch. Things were getting trickier and dangerous as Ayashi decided not to go easy on Kai anymore. Besides, he was another knight that she could depend on the duel between her lord and her.

Kai approached the beach; there was no one in sight. He ran around the shore. He suddenly stopped his footsteps, 'What's that sound?' The waves of the sea were unstable, clouds were thick as usual and it was still raining. There was something different; he could sense it, the familiar aura. 'Could it be the work of the Clow Cards?' he thought. He looked up the sky, he was finally certain now; it was definitely the work of the cards. But the only problem was that he did not know what card was it.

Realizing his presence, two identical little spirits flew towards him, 'Can this even cause any harm?' Kai thought. The little spirits were both riding on a magical cloud. They looked very identical; the only difference was that one was entirely blue while the other one was purple. They looked playful and mischievous just like the Sweet. 'What card could it be?' With a nod, both spirits started flying in a high speed towards Kai. In his own natural reaction, Kai ran as fast as he could, figuring what cards could they be.

On the other hand, Akito relaxed a little. He heaved a sigh of relief. 'It was only the Rain and the Cloud. I guess that Ayashi wasn't that harsh after all.' He leaned himself against the tree and started enjoying the show.

Ayashi watched the whole show in interest, if Kai was defeated by playful cards such as the Rain and Cloud, he wouldn't fit to be a knight. But however those two cards and the other card that she had released could cause quite destruction, if Kai didn't catch the first two faster.

Kai was getting out of breath, he stopped a little. Rain drops pattered down from the blue spirit. He was almost sure of it. 'The blue spirit might be the Rain.' He figured. He turned towards the spirit. He pointed his staff at them. Just as he was about to deal with the spirits, they disappeared in front of his eyes. Kai turned his head around, finding them; he looked at the sea, and was shocked. A tornado was advancing towards him. He must do something faster. The tornado could not reach here.

"Cards stored in the Azure, please aid me. Your master, Kai, commands you to release your power. The Watery!" Kai shouted. As he saw the blue sprit appeared, the spirit of the Watery moved herself and advanced towards the Rain, within seconds the Rain was trapped in the water bubble that the Watery had created. Knowing that she had lost, the Rain looked down in dismay.

Kai walked towards it, "Power of the darkness, I, Kai commands you to return to your true form at once to fulfill my contract. Return to your true form, Clow Card!" The Rain had been sealed, there were two more left.

The purple spirit appeared next. 'Why the rain had not stopped, even I had sealed the Rain?' Kai looked up the sky; he saw more thick clouds forming. 'Oh… So this is its true identity. Everything would be all right if I sealed the Cloud I presumed.' He released the Fiery. The Fiery and the Cloud battled, but the Cloud was caught within moments. He sealed the Cloud. He turned and realized that it was all too late. The tornado was coming to them, nearer and nearer.

Akito starred with his eyes wide, the Storm Is coming. 'Why would Ayashi release such a dangerous card?' He wanted to go and help Kai, but as soon as he stepped out, a magical barrier stopped him. It was Ayashi. He could only pray hard that nothing would happen to Kai.

Kai was in a panic state, he did not know what to do. The tornado approached, Kai watched helplessly as it destroy the beach, absorbing everything in his way. In his hand, he was holding on to Fiery tightly. The tornado advanced towards him. Ayashi saw and decided to lend a helping hand. A shield then appeared in front of Kai. The tornado could not get near Kai. Kai turned to see who had helped him. But he could only see a shadowy figure of a long haired lady. Kai realized that she was the Mistress of the Night. "Arigato" Kai muttered thanks to her.

'Fiery…' Kai smiled. 'The Freeze! If I could use that card to freeze the tornado, I could seal it.' "Cards stored in the Azure, please aid me. Your master, Kai commands you to release your powers. The Freeze!" A large whale appeared freezing everything into ice. Just as he thought, he had the tornado frozen. "Power of the darkness, I, Kai commands you to return to your true form. Return to your true form, Clow Card!" The card was finally sealed. Kai sat on the sand, panting hard. It was a tiring day for him.

"Ne, Ayashi-san, that Mizuki boy was interesting." Said Akizuki, she was amazed by Kai's powers, they could rivaled Akito's, but only if Kai trained hard enough. "Yeah, the most entertaining person I ever met." Ayashi replied. "Aya-nee-san, he seems nice, and Yuki wants to know more about him!" Yuki was interested. "You can know him, when it was time to make your appearance." Ayashi patted Yuki lightly.

"Had enough fun?" Akito appeared out of blue. "Akito-san," greeted Akizuki. "Big monster…" muttered Yuki, Yuki did not like Akito, every time Akito came, her attention from Ayashi would always be interrupted by him. "What did you say, little girl?" Yuki turned towards Akito and gave him a fake smile, before she stomped on his foot. Akito hugged his foot, "Yuki is not a little girl anymore." Yuki said childishly. "Come back here, you little girl," Akito ran after Yuki, attempting to get his revenge. But eventually, Yuki would always run to Ayashi, her triumph card. Yuki knows that Akito likes Ayashi as well, so he could not do anything to her.

"Aya-nee-san, a monster is chasing after me!" Yuki shouted as she hid herself behind Ayashi.

"Don't hide behind Ayashi if you dare to challenge me." Akito warned. "

"Challenging a big bad monster would not do me any good." Akito didn't know to laugh or to get angry at Yuki's words. Ayashi defended Yuki against Akito.

"Akito, she was still a young child," Ayashi smiled. Akito ceased his anger. Yuki slid out her tongue, grinning against her victory. Akizuki stood aside; she chuckled as she was watching the scene. Yuki turned her head slightly, and pointed at the sky excitedly.

"Aya-nee-san. Look! It's a rainbow!" Yuki jumped excitedly. Ayashi looked at the rainbow, and smiled slightly.

"A rainbow will emerge after the rain," she said. It was a first time she saw a rainbow, so faint and beautiful. Sweetness will be tasted after the bitterness of life. Just like a nightmare will end after you found your light. Ayashi looked at Yuki, 'She was still so young, I must end this game as soon before it ruined her life utterly.' Ayashi then looked up the sky again, watching the beautiful rainbow.

--**oOo**--

**That's the end of this long chapter. Sorry for the late update, please tell me your comments for this chapter, so that I can improve further. Your reviews would contribute greatly to this fanfic. The first few chapters would probably be improvised later. I will be updating the next chapter of Mystical Destiny probably in November, however if I receive more reviews I would update sooner. Please read and review, I will not update the next chapter unless I receive at least 3 reviews. As usual, if you have any queries or questions, please feel free to question me through an email, review or send a personal message to me. I had put up a poll at my profile page; feel free to vote that who you would like Ayashi to be with in the end? Kai or Akito?**

**Preview:**

**_Kai: The summer trial camp was finally over. I am beat._**

**_Kero: Kai, that was great of you to actually guess the true identity of the cards._**

**_Kai: Next time, there will be a festival held in the town. _**

**_Kero: Is it? Kai you better remember to buy back some food for me as a souvenir. _**

**_Kai: That's not the main point! There's a Clow Card lurking nearby the festival's location. _**

**_Kero: Really? Which card is it?_**

**_Kai: It will not be revealed now, if you want to know it catch it in the next chapter then!_**

**_Kero: Next on Mystical Destiny, "The Card of Blessings", see you soon!_**

**_Kai: Oh! Note that Card Captor Sakura's characters (Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo) will be involved in the next chapter._ **


	9. A Girl With No Memories, A New Beginning

Hey guys, this is not the actual chapter 8. This is just a prelude to the story in the near end. I'm having a major writer's block here. I am really sorry. But in return, I am giving you the story which was near the ending, the story of Ayashi while she was living with the characters of 'Detective Conan/Case Closed'. Please do not be mad at me, I will update chapter asap. Please do read and review as usual! I am really in need of ideas!!!

---oOo---

A Girl With No Memories; A New Beginning

---oOo---

A girl walked down the streets in a slow pace. She was utterly drenched, from head to toes. She had been walking down the road for a long time. Her dull amethyst eyes starred on the ground while she was strolling in the rain. Rain drops pattered down from the clouds and skies mercilessly, as if they were crying for someone, crying for a girl whom had no past, a girl who lost all her memories.

She walked aimlessly down the silent streets, with no direction or destination. Her long raven hair was dripping with water. She was dressed in a short white skirt, long boots and a long-sleeved black top. She felt cold, she did not know if she was cold physically or her heart had been frozen. Who she was? She did not know. She just remembered that she woke up from the dark alley of the streets. She began her aimless journey a few hours ago. She felt pain; her mind was swirling from pain. Her lips were dry as if she had not drunk for a long time. She could not remember anything. She was beautiful. Just like a porcelain doll, so fragile, so vulnerable. An empty vessel without a soul, her mind was in blank. Her pale skin and skinny body reflecting the lost of nutrition. She was very tired. Every part of her body was aching. She tilted her head up, looking at the dull sky. Rain drops pattered down on her face. Passer-bys looked at her, as if she was mentally unhealthy. Sure, she felt cold and pain physically but it was nothing compared to the pain in her heart.

Who she is? Will anyone tell her? She wanted to know. She felt uncertain, insecure and afraid. She tried her best in remembering her past, but her mind and body simply would not allow. She felt a sense of fear in remembering it. Maybe her past wasn't pleasant? This is the only reason she could thought of. A high school girl, of age 16, with an impossibly high IQ of 225, Higurashi Ayashi walked down the streets with her head hung low. She noticed a rock under her feet; she kicked it with very little strength. Her life energy was draining away in every moment. She was about to collapse, her eyes were about to close themselves shut for probably forever. She felt her body fell forward without control. She waited for the pain to come, however, after several moments she was still in the midst of the air. She looked up, only to see that a girl who looked about the same age as her holding her up. "Daijoubu, Ayashi?" the girl asked her. 'Ayashi? Is this my name?' she thought. 'Just who is that girl? She seems so familiar…'

"Ran-neechan, why are you running so fast?' asked a young boy who was about 6 to 7 years old. The young boy switched his gaze to her.

"Ne, isn't she Ayashi-neechan?" She managed to straighten herself. She looked clearly at the girl. The girl whom the boy addressed as Ran was wearing a sweater, along with a short tight skirt which was above her knee. While, the young boy was wearing glasses, along with a blue jacket over his top with a small red bow, a short pants and a pair of mechanically enhanced shoes. The young boy looked innocently at her with his bright blue orbs which were as clear as the sea.

"Ayashi-neechan, gombawak." He greeted her with a bow. She looked wearily into Ran's eyes and then to the boy.

"Who are you?" she stopped for a moment "Who am I?" Ran gasped. 'Maybe she doesn't remember me?' Ran thought. But something wasn't quite right, how could she doesn't know who herself is? Higurashi Ayashi, the most beautiful lady she had ever seen. The girl who was so ever confident although very lonely at times.

"Ayashi-neechan, I am Edogawa Conan. She's Mouri Ran. Don't you remember us?" Conan asked. How could Ayashi forget him, if she knows who he really was? Kudo Shinichi was Edogawa Conan's true identity. Ayashi had even helped him to change him into his original self as the price for him helping to solve the assassination case. Conan watched as Ayashi shook her head. This Ayashi that Conan saw was no longer the Higurashi Ayashi he knew. The charming high school girl with a high IQ of 225, whose deductions skills could rival his other than his father, Kudo Yuusaku, the world's famous mystery novelist. He would surely suspect Ayashi to be his younger sister if he did not know the truth; Ayashi possessed the beauty of Kudo Yukiko and a clever brain from Kudo Yuusaku. If only that was in the reality, Ayashi could have a happy life living with them. 'If okaa-san and otou-san were to see her, I think that they would love her a lot.' However, Conan shrugged that thought to the back of his head. Ayashi looked weary and tired.

'Perhaps she wasn't Ayashi.' Although the girl in front of her does look like the one she knew, but they were nothing alike apart from their appearance. "Gomen, I think we have mistaken you for the wrong person." Ran then took Conan and walked away from the 'Ayashi' they saw.

"Ran-neechan, isn't that Ayashi-neechan?" Conan asked while they continued their journey home, back to the detective agency that Ran's father, Mouri Kogoro owned. Mouri Kogoro was now one of the famous detectives in Japan due to the secret help given by Edogawa Conan whom in reality was Kudo Shinichi.

"I think so too… But other than her appearance she's nothing like Ayashi …" replied Ran. Ayashi was a dear friend to Ran since she had protected her from harm. But she was worried about the girl she saw just now, the girl whom she mistaken to be Ayashi. The girl looked pale and thin, as if she had not consumed any food or drink for days. She was about to collapse in the middle of the road, and why didn't she carry an umbrella with her during a rainy day like this? 'She seems to lose her memories too…' Ran could see that girl seemed to be lost no matter heart or soul. On the other hand, Conan was thinking about that too. 'Why that girl does seem to be lost?' he thought. He looked on the ground, and found a pebble. He began to dribble it to focus on his thoughts.

"Ouch!" Conan fell onto the hard ground. He had knocked himself against another person.

"Gomen, Daijoubu?" Conan then realized that he had knocked over a high school student of Seijou Academy. Conan then took a closer look, that high school student looks like…

"Akito-niichan…" It was Amamiya Akito, the blond-haired young man who was always around Ayashi.

"It had been a long time, Mouri-san, Conan-kun." Akito could instantly recognize them. They were the detectives whom had helped to solve the assassination case a year ago.

"Gomen, Amamiya-san can I ask you a question?" Akito's eyes widen, what question does Ran want to ask? Without a second thought, he nodded his head to show his agreement.

"Amamiya-san, have you seen Ayashi recently?" Ran wanted to make sure that the girl they saw a moment ago wasn't Ayashi. Akito's emerald eyes widen. Of course, he had not seen Ayashi since a week ago. He could never forget the incident.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Flashback**

"Kai, tell me who is the one that you truly love?" asked the Dark Master. Ayume and Ayashi were being chained by the notorious Dark Master. Kai was asked to make the choice, whether to save Ayume or Ayashi. He did not know how to choose. Both of them were the ones he loved. But who does he love more? He does not know. He does feel comfortable while with Ayume; although she wasn't as beautiful as Ayashi, but he could still felt that his heart wavered whenever she smiled at him. But with Ayashi, he felt that he sympathy and also guiltiness for her, the sad and lonely girl, whom was abandoned and unwanted since at the tender age of 10. Ayashi had just learned to smile recently. As far as he could remember, her smile was the most beautiful one he had ever seen. It does suit her well instead of her usual stoic self.

He looked up, he saw Ayume was frightened, she was crying from fear. While on the other hand, Ayashi revealed no emotions on her delicate and icy face. She had returned to her stoic and cold self since Kai told her that he loved Ayume more than her. He walked away immediately after he had told her the truth. He did not want to see the disappointment on her face. He wanted to keep a good memory of her smiling at him. The true Ayashi he had saw, was the most beautiful girl he had seen. Under the cold exterior, Ayashi had a kind and gentle soul. He felt happy and contented while spending those three months with her. However, everything was ruined. He found out that he wanted Ayume more than her. He thought that it would not cause much pain to Ayashi, since she was always alone and she was independent. This was only his point of view, never did he knew that he was the one who caused much more pain than the others to her.

Ayashi learned to trust the others more while she was with Kai. But she would never think of Kai being her backstabber, the one who had hurt her most. She recalled that the Dark Master telling her that love would be her poison and would eventually be her downfall. Now, she felt that she was a fool for not believing those words. 'I will find my happiness, definitely.' That was her answer to him. She was really a fool to actually believe in love, she should have never allowed Mizuki Kai to enter her crystallized heart. Even when her family had abandoned her, she never felt so much pain. The pain of betrayal, which was what Kai, had granted her in the end. Endless tears had flowed down her cheeks on the day before, the particular day, when Kai told her that he had fell in love with Ayume. She let herself cried out those pains in her heart, pain which could not be described with normal words. Here she was, just like a child whom parents had left her alone in the dark and never came back. She reached out her hand, waiting for someone to save her. She had thought of Kai being the one, but she did not know that Kai would first save her, and then pushed her down further away from the light. Love, she had made a silent promise to herself that she would never fell in love again. Yet, she begged that Kai would not shatter her last piece of soul and her last sense of pride.

Kai was really having trouble on choosing one of them. The Dark Master had only given him a chance to choose. The one that he forgoes would be deeply hurt, as she fell into the pit of darkness. If he chooses Ayume, 'But what about Ayashi?' his conscious opposed. Yes, if he chosen Ayume, Ayashi would probably really fell into darkness. That poor girl was already pitiful enough to spend half of her childhood in the darkness, and was drained physically and mentally. He had hurt her enough. But what about Ayume, if he had chosen Ayashi? Ayume had a kind soul whom could bring happiness. She was the light of the Higurashi family, while on the other hand Ayashi was the dark one; it was not the destiny that Ayashi had chosen herself. Sure enough, Ayashi had her playful side as well. He loved Ayashi, but Ayume was better, in her personality. He looked up; his gaze fell on Ayume and then Ayashi. A drip of water fell onto his forehead. It was a tear, which was as large as a pearl and pure as a spring.

"Help me, Kai!!!" Ayume screamed for help, she was truly afraid of the Dark Master. He was just like a phantom that creates fear out of the others. She wondered how Ayashi survived for years. 'It must be the Dark Master whom caused her to change into her cold and stoic self,' she thought. 'So the tear must be from Ayume I assumed.' Kai was about to make up his mind. By his side, were his friends, his own family and the Higurashis. Izayoi, Satsuki and Tsuyoshi seemed to be afraid that any harm to come by Ayume, as she was their little sunshine of joy and their one and only daughter.

"Kai-san, please save Ayume, we will be grateful if you would do that…" Satsuki pleaded Kai as uncontrollable tears slid down her elegant cheek. Tsuyoshi hugged her by his side, making sure that Satsuki would not do anything rush.

"Satsuki, please control yourself." Said Tsuyoshi, he too was anxious about Ayume.

"How can I control myself? Ayume was our daughter, she was our one and only…" Satsuki had broken down thoroughly. Kai was afraid of making the decision; he did not want to hurt neither of them. He turned to his grandfather, hoping that he could give some suggestions. But instead the old and wise Mizuki Azukiya simply shook his head, telling him that it was a decision he should make himself.

Azukiya then tilted his head upwards only to see that Ayume was trembling with fear and Ayashi… The knight that he should acknowledge, instead of fear, Ayashi was calm and through her amethyst eyes, Azukiya could see that she was not afraid of death, but he could sense a silent request, a small and unheard request of wishing that Kai would not shatter her heart and her last pride. He respected her, and truly, he liked her a lot. She and her sister was nothing alike. Ayume was pampered whereas Ayashi was strong and mature. Azukiya truly felt sorry for her, sorry that his grandson had shattered everything of her.

Kai then turned to his friends, the Five Force Knights, the companions that vow that they would never be apart. Akito and Akizuki were looking at Ayashi, whereas Yuki, the youngest girl whom he treated as dearly as his sister, was looking at him with hopeful and teary eyes.

"Kai-niichan, please save Aya-neesan, she's the only one that I have in this world, I could not lose her, onegai…" Yuki cried out in Kai's chest. He looked at the girl, who was crying so hard. Kai really wanted to make a selfish decision of his own. But it concern life and death, who should he choose?

"Yuki…" a soft and gentle voice called out. Yuki looked up as she recognizes that voice.

"Do not beg him; let him make his own choice…" Ayashi told Yuuki as she took a last glance at Kai. Their gazes met as they transmit unspoken messages. Kai felt sorry for Ayashi, but still he had to make the final choice.

"So who do you choose?" the Dark Master asked in a fathomable voice.

"Kai…" Satsuki pleaded.

"Kai-niichan…" Yuki struggled from the hold of Akito and Akizuki whom had decided to respect Ayashi's wishes. Kai closed his eyes, recalling the time he had spent with Ayashi and Ayume.

"I choose Ayume…" he gave a slow reply. The Higurashi family let out a sigh of relief.

Satsuki walked towards Kai, "Kai-san, and arigatou for choosing Ayume. We are happy that you had chosen Ayume over that cursed trash. Really, arigatou," Satsuki told Kai with gratitude but at the same time she insulted Ayashi. Yuki ran towards Kai with fury and anger exploding in her.

"Why? Why do you choose Ayume? Why not Aya-neesan? Aya-neesan loves you a lot, if not for her you would have died a long time ago. Why? Aren't we the inseparable Five Force Knights? Haven't we vowed to be together forever? So, why do you choose an outsider over her? You really think that Aya-neesan is only a cursed trash like that woman had mentioned?" Yuki threw all those questions into Kai. She once thought of Kai as a role model other than Ayashi. Kai was just like her big brother whom would protect her. But all those images shattered after Kai had chosen Ayume over her beloved Ayashi. Yuki was now beyond mad. Kai hung his head low. He knew that he had once more disappointed Ayashi. A tear dripped onto his forehead. It was Ayashi's, those sadness and loneliness. Her soul was now completely shattered with her pride.

"Gomenasai…" He knew that a single sorry would never be enough.

"Ayashi had you seen clearly? The man whom you loved had chosen an outsider over you. The man whom you had so much confidence in had chosen someone over you." The Dark Master laughed out loudly for Ayashi's foolishness.

"Now, for the price…" The Dark Master walked towards Ayashi. "Wait, what price are you talking about?" Akito asked, something was not in place. 'What price was the Dark Master talking about? Ayashi had never mentioned about anything of it.'

"Haven't she told you about this? This foolish girl was so naïve to believe in love, she contracted a bet with me, if that Mizuki boy had loved anyone else over her within a 100 days, she would have to give up her freedom and obey my words." The Dark Master said and explained. Tears continued to slide down Ayashi's cheeks. She would never open her heart to anyone once more.

"Thanks to you, Mizuki Kai. I had my 'Queen' back in place. I finally have my most perfect Queen assassin back in place!!!" The Dark Master stood beside Ayashi, a dark light soon engulfed them, disappearing from the sight of the others.

"Aya-neesan…" Yuuki wailed loudly as she could. Akito looked up, he prayed for Ayashi's safety.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Akito turned to Conan and Ran, "No, Ayashi had been missing for a week. No one had ever seen her." He was surprised that they would ask him about Ayashi. Ayashi was in the hands of the Dark Master, no one knew her whereabouts, or is it she was dead or alive.

"Missing? Why Ayashi-neechan was missing? Something happened?" Conan asked with curiosity. The truth is that he was worried about her.

"That's something you shouldn't know…" Akito replied with a hint of sadness. 'Then the girl just now, could it be…?' Conan gasped. That girl just now was indeed Ayashi.

"Why the sudden question?" Akito asked, Conan and Ran looked very surprised.

"Then that girl whom we saw just now…" Ran gasped, even that girl wasn't Ayashi she should have not let her go, and that girl seems to be so weak and fragile.

"That girl? Which girl?" Akito was shocked from Ran's words, she had seen Ayashi.

"Where is she?" Akito grabbed tightly on Ran's shoulders. He was frustrated. Where is Ayashi? Everyone was so worried about her.

"Akito-niichan, we saw a girl whom looked like Ayashi-neechan. But she lost her memories." Conan explained to Akito. He had never seen Akito lose his control. Conan concluded that Ayashi must have lost her memories.

"Lost her memories?" Akito thought for a moment.

"Where did you see her last?" Akito asked.

"Across the road over there." Without hesitation, Akito ran as fast as he could. It was dangerous for Ayashi to be wandering along the streets especially when she had lost her memories.

"Wait, Amamiya-san, we will go with you." Ran shouted as she and Conan were trying to catch up with him.

"Anything," Akito was anxious, if Ran and Conan were to come it will be the best.

Akito ran as fast as he could to the place where Ran and Conan last saw Ayashi. Although it wasn't sure that if they had really saw Ayashi, but he wouldn't give up any hope. Akito looked around his surroundings and Ayashi was nowhere in sight. 'Where are you Ayashi?' Ran and Conan soon arrived behind Akito, panting heavily. They continued looking for Ayashi frantically.

"Akito-niichan," Conan called out to Akito, it wasn't really a plan to search street by street.

"Hai, Conan-kun?" Akito lowered himself to Conan's level.

"Akito-niichan, I suggest that we should split up, Ran-neechan and I will search the upper streets while you continue to search on the streets lower down. If we have any information, we would contact each other through phone. Is that alright?" Akito thought for a moment before giving his consent. Ran and Conan begin to run to the upper streets and continue their frantic search.

Akito continued his search for another hour; however there were still no news of Ayashi. Ran and Conan had not contacted him. It was not a solution to search blindly for Ayashi. He took out his mobile and dialed for Yuuki and Akizuki. "Moshi-moshi, Akizuki?" Akito spoke to the phone.

"Oh if it wasn't big monster, and by the way I am Yuki." Yuki answered the phone since Akizuki was busy in the kitchen.

"I have no time to play with you today little girl, I have some news to tell you." Yuki groaned.

"I am not a little girl, and what news?"

"Do you know Mouri-san and Conan-kun?"

"Oh, you mean the Mouri Kogoro-san and Conan-kun whom helped to solve the case of assassination?"

"Yes, but the Mouri-san I am referring to was Mouri Ran-san."

"Oh, what about them?"

"Listen calmly, and don't get over happy, and step your big foot around the mansion until it collapse. Mouri-san and Conan-kun saw Ayashi just now." Akito paused for a moment to listen to Yuki's reaction.

"Listen here, you big monster, I don't have a big foot. About the matter of Mouri-san and Conan-kun… what, WHAT?! They saw Aya-neesan?" Yuuki on the other hand overreacted. She was so happy. Akizuki came in just as she mentioned about Ayashi. She immediately leaned over to Yuuki.

"So get your lazy bum down, to look for Ayashi. Meet me at Beika Street 20 within 5 minutes." Akito hanged up the phone after finishing his last sentence.

"Yuki-chan, what is Akito-san talking about?" Akizuki asked as she followed the flustered Yuki whom was currently running towards to the main entrance of the mansion.

"There's news concerning Aya-neesan." Akizuki and Yuki ran off instantly without a second thought to the appointed destination. 'Only Ayashi-san could have influence her in the world.' Akizuki thought as she took a glance at Yuki whose face was radiating pure happiness in this moment. Akizuki and Yuki managed to arrive within 3 minutes, and saw Akito leaning against the pole, reading the time that was indicated on his wrist watch.

"Big monster, you mentioned that Mouri-san and Conan-kun saw Aya-neesan just now, where are they?" Yuki asked Akito while she was panting heavily as she managed to catch her breath for a moment.

"They did saw her, but they did not know that the girl they saw was Ayashi," Akito explained to Yuki, he took his mobile out of his outer coat. He ruffled his hair making it looked messier than ever. His tie was looser than regulation. Still Ran and Conan had not contacted him.

"So where are they now?" Yuki asked Akito, she knew that there were still chances of finding Ayashi.

"They were looking at the upper streets. I am splitting you two, Akizuki; you will go to the Beika northern estate. While Yuki, you will start at Beika city mall. If you had any news, contact me immediately." Akito gave out instructions; they had no time to waste. Ayashi could be in any possible danger at any moment.

Without hesitation, Yuki and Akizuki spilt themselves into their various destinations. Yuki ran as fast as she could, her hazel eyes scanned her surroundings carefully missing not a single detail. Still, there was no sign of Ayashi. 'Just where are you Aya-neesan?' Yuki was worried about Ayashi, especially after that incident that happened weeks ago.

"AYA-NEESAN!" she screamed loudly, hoping that Ayashi could hear her voice if she was near here. Yuki tried to find every area that she could, finally Yuki broke into tears as she sat herself onto the ground hugging her legs to bury her head in, "Come back, Aya-neesan…" she murmured as she let herself to cry out freely.

Akizuki on the other hand did the same thing, as soon as she reached the Beika northern district, she began to search desperately for Ayashi, the girl she respected Ayashi for her intelligence and her strong will. Rather than thinking of her as an elder sister, Akizuki thought of Ayashi as a comrade, to her Ayashi was a responsible leader of the Five Force, she was strong and gentle at the same time. Ayashi was very intelligent as well; she often helped Akizuki in her school work, and would try her best to make her understand every concept. Although Akizuki did not score well in her examinations, Ayashi still forgave her, and continued teaching her. Ayashi was best in forensic and deductions; Akizuki believed that if she was a normal human, Ayashi would be the best detective or investigator in the entire world. She had searched for Ayashi for nearly an hour but there were still no news of her. She tried every way on locating her, and she even asked the passer-bys or residents if they had seen Ayashi. "AYASHI-SAN!" She screamed into the air, wishing that the girl that she respected would hear her if she was near.

Akito continued his search after instructing Yuki and Akizuki. He had made a point to check his mobile phone every minute, to see if the others had information of Ayashi. Akito liked Ayashi since young. Ayashi was intelligent as well as beautiful. He could swear that no other woman was more beautiful than Ayashi. After he learned that Ayashi had fallen for Kai, he gave them his silent blessings, wishing that they could be happy forever. He really wished that Ayashi could find her happiness. Ayashi had suffered more than them, so she deserved to be happy. Akito realized later that the love he had for Ayashi was none other than simple brotherly love. He wanted to protect that girl forever, making sure that no threats could come near her. However, he should never have allowed Kai to come near Ayashi. He used to believe that Kai loved Ayashi wholeheartedly, but he never knew that it would lead it to the tragedy had happened. He couldn't imagine how Ayashi had endured all this pain of betrayal.

Ayashi had always been in pain, even if she did not display it on her facial expression. Akito leaned on the pole and panted, he had been looking for her since afternoon, and it was near evening now, where could she have been to? Now, she had lost all her memories, she must have been vulnerable. "AYASHI!" He screamed for Ayashi, wishing that she would hear it if she was somewhere near.

Ran and Conan were running from streets to streets since afternoon. They looked up the sky and realized that it was near evening. 'There must be some ways to find her.' Conan thought as he and Ran continued their blind search for a certain girl, whom they respected and their friend.

"Ayashi-neechan," Conan shouted, wishing that she would hear him. "Ayashi!" Ran shouted as well. They looked around their surroundings, and saw no sign of Ayashi. This would be no good; they can't continue searching like this. Ayashi had lost her lifetime memories, even if they were calling for her, she wouldn't know. It was just like yesterday when they knew Ayashi, the charming lady who possessed a high IQ of 225.

* * *

**Conan's flashback**

Conan was in the hall of the Nakuru mansion, thinking about the assassination case which had just happened. Kurata Yuki was assassinated; the culprit just left a poker card, 'Ace of Spades' behind as the only hint. Conan believed that it will end it like this. If the culprit left a poker card behind there must be still someone whom was about to be attacked. In the series of poker, there were 13 cards, so there might be 12 others in the dark of the assassination list. How should he figure out who were the remaining victims? He thought for a long time, he had to find out who is the culprit before another person got assassinated. Mouri Kogoro was requested to solve the case of assassination. This was the first time detectives were requested to solve a case of the magical realm. Edogawa Conan or rather Kudo Shinichi never believed in magic throughout his 18 years of life. This was definitely not a simple case of assassination, especially if the victim was the Topaz knight of the Five Force. In the magical realm, being a knight would represent the strength and power of one. Everyone were here, except one person whom was about to arrive.

"Gomen, I am late." Conan looked at the high school girl whom just entered the situation. From her dressing, Conan was sure that she was from Seijou Academy. He also could not help but to admit that the girl was beautiful. But he could also see a hidden sadness buried in her face.

Everyone in the room bowed, "Ayashi-sama," that girl Ayashi gave a curt nod, 'Who is she? Why are everyone addressing her with honorifics, she's sure someone important.' Conan could not help but thought.

"I heard that Yuki was assassinated?" Ayashi asked.

"Hai, Ayashi-sama. Yuki-sama was now resting in the room." An old woman answered Ayashi's question.

"Are her injuries serious?" Ayashi directed the question towards the old woman whom answered her.

"Nothing serious, just a slight cut on somewhere near her stomach, which I believed will heal instantly." Ayashi let out a sigh of relief.

She then walked towards Conan, "Who are you? A little boy like you should not come to a place such as dangerous as this." Ayashi looked into Conan's innocent eyes; she could not help to think but to admit that this young boy was cute.

"Err… I am Edogawa Conan. I came with Detective Mouri to help to investigate this case." Ayashi smiled, this boy was definitely not telling the truth, although he was not lying on the part about solving the case. Ayashi believed that he could solve it instantly for someone like him, if he gets a little help from her.

"Are you sure? Lying is a bad exercise for someone as young as you… No, or should I say someone like you." Conan blinked several times; he was shocked from what Ayashi had said. Although he wasn't sure, but how does this girl sees through his secrets? Or is it she did not know, and was referring to something else.

"Nani?" He tilted his head, indicating that he did not know what she was talking about.

"You should know it yourself," with her last statement, Ayashi left to visit Yuki.

Ayashi and Conan entered Yuki's room. Her room was now crowded with visitors. Akizuki was by her side looking after her. Mizuki Azukiya, Kai, Akito and two other strangers were in the room visiting Yuki. A man was asking lots of questions regarding the assassination, so she assumed that he was Mouri Kogoro, the detective whom was famous nowadays. Beside Mouri Kogoro, was his daughter-Mouri Ran. Ran looked about the age of 17 to 18 and Ayashi assumed that she was studying in Teitan High from her uniform. Ran had a pair of long and masculine legs which was also feminine at the same time, 'She must be involved in martial arts or sports often.' She thought as her amethyst eyes trail to Conan which was looking at Mouri Kogoro. After Mouri Kogoro had finished questioning, Yuki turned her head slightly, her lips twitched into a huge smile.

"Aya-neesan!" Yuki was happy that Ayashi had come to visit her. Ayashi smiled gently and walked towards Yuki, whereas Conan ran towards Ran.

"How are you feeling?" Ayashi asked Yuki with concern.

"I am feeling just fine. Everyone was so worried about me. It is not like I am not injured before." Yuki smiled. Ayashi switched her gaze from Yuki to the Mouri family.

"Gombawak," she greeted as she bowed a slightly, it was not polite for not greeting someone elder than her.

"Gombawak, who are you?" Mouri Kogoro asked, it was not usual to see someone as beautiful as her other than his beloved idol Yoko, greeting him politely.

"Gomenasai, forgive me for not introducing myself. I am Higurashi Ayashi, please to meet you, Mouri Kogoro-san, Mouri Ran-san and Conan-kun." She smiled politely as she introduced herself.

"Mouri-san, did I tell you that Aya-neesan was the 'Queen' of the Five Force?" Yuki announced Ayashi's ranking to the others. Ayashi was always her role model.

"QUEEN?!" the teenage girl standing in front of him is the queen? Akito, Akizuki and the rest of them here did explain to Mouri Kogoro and Ran about the ranking earlier, as they thought that it might lead to the next clue. Queen was the second highest ranking in the magical realm. Mouri Kogoro had expected it to be at least an adult or an old woman, but he did not know that the beautiful young lady standing in front of him was the queen? 'So that's why everyone was addressing her in honorifics.' Edogawa Conan thought, 'If she was the queen, the higher the chances she would know my secret. I better stay some distances away from her.'

Mouri Ran stood at there watching her father looking at Ayashi in the usual eyes that he looked at the other attractive woman. Ayashi was really beautiful or rather very powerful; being a queen in such a young age would prove that she was intelligent and powerful as well. She could not help but to think where Kudo Shinichi was. The Kudo Shinichi that she knew would surely be interested in such a case.

"If only Shinichi was here," Ran said her thoughts out loud.

"Gomen," Ran immediately apologized and was blushing at the same moment.

"Don't tell me that you are thinking of that idiot at this time." Mouri Kogoro smirked, while in this time Kudo Shinichi was not around, he was given a chance to prove himself to be a better detective than him, despite he did not know the truth that it was Edogawa Conan helping him every time.

"Otou-san, Shinichi is not an idiot; or rather I would say that he was a mystery geek." Ran answered.

On the other hand, Conan was blushing, "I am not a geek." Conan explained himself.

"Ne, we are not talking about you kiddo." Conan then realized that he had spoken out loud, how careless of him, especially when he had to prevent everyone else of knowing his secrets as Kudo Shinichi.

"I didn't say anything," Conan laughed a little. Ayashi caught the sentence he said and gave a light chuckle.

"Yuki-chan, we will go out now, have a good rest." Ayashi said while patting Yuki on her head. But she refused to let go of Ayashi's hand.

"Aya-neesan, stay a little longer," Yuki wined like a young child.

"No, Yuki you need a good rest if not how are we going to catch the assassin sooner?" Ayashi reasoned.

"Hai…" Yuki pouted as she really wanted Ayashi to stay with her. Every visitor left the room, leaving Yuki alone.

"Conan-kun, can you come with me for a moment?" Ayashi had already figured Conan's true identity. Conan was sweating and was afraid that Ayashi had seen through him, she had put on her poker face, and he was not able to observe her and see her motive.

"Hai," he said finally as he grabbed on Ayashi's hand and she led him towards the balcony of the mansion, if he did not follow her, Conan was afraid to cause more suspicions.

"Ayashi-neechan, why did you take me here?" Conan asked; which caused Ayashi to chuckle.

"Drop off the 'neechan', in the fact that you are older than me. I haven't even addressed you as 'oniichan'." Ayashi laughed at the statement. Conan was more nervous than ever, it seems that the teenager standing in front of him had figured out entirely.

"What are you talking about? I am only a child, how can I be older than you?" Conan was trying his best to reason with her, but nothing seems to be working.

"Kudo Shinichi…" Ayashi said out his real name.

"How can I be Shinichi-niichan? I am only a six years old kid." Conan said, 'She really had guessed out…" Conan was sweating behind his back.

"You may be able to lie to everyone else, but not me. Kudo Shinichi of Teitan High, age 18. Your favorite sport is soccer I assumed." Conan knew he had nothing to say, Ayashi had figured out everything.

"How do you know?" Conan asked, while he no longer speak in a childlike voice, instead in replacement was his usual Kudo Shinichi's voice.

"What would you say if I say that it was magic?" Ayashi said in a teasing tone, Conan let out a sigh.

"You should know that I don't believe in magic. It is nothing more than a trick and for entertainment." Said Conan, but instead Ayashi smiled.

"The real magic is different. The magic that a magician performed was a physical trick, but it was not gifted power. The ancient magic that we used was passed on for generations, it was a talent that was given to us for purposes, or I rather say that it was a curse." Ayashi's facial expression was no longer the cheery one that he saw a moment ago, but instead it was cold and unfeeling.

"You still haven't answered my question," Conan pointed out; Ayashi was explaining the concept of magic instead. Conan knew almost how she figured it.

"I catch your sentence earlier on. Your eyes also betray everything you are hiding." Ayashi smirked, Conan looked at her, 'this girl isn't as simple as I thought.', "You really are observant, but that's also not the only thing that you notice right?" Conan then turned to Ayashi.

"Of course, it was obvious when Mouri Ran-san mentioned about you, you are blushing right? Why would you try to defend yourself if you aren't Kudo Shinichi, when she talked bad about you?"

Conan then took off his spectacles, "I should have take note of you, especially when you are a 'Queen' at such a young age. You would be a great detective if you would like to." Ayashi looked at him and smiled gently but with a hint of sadness hidden.

"Yes, if I could. But I am not a normal being…" Ayashi looked into the sky

"But I am really happy to get such a comment from a famous detective such as you. By the way, mind me not asking, you like Mouri-san don't you?"

Conan was blushing furiously, "Nani? Why would I like someone such as her? She was so irritating." Ayashi laughed wholeheartedly. "Really? Then shall we see her reaction if I told her about this." Ayashi began to stroll into the main hall when Conan grabbed on her hand and refused to let it go.

"Fine I lost, but just don't tell her." Ayashi put a finger on her lips indicating that her lips were sealed.

"I would really suspect you as my long-lost sister if I know that my parents had secretly gave birth to one." Conan pouted like a child.

"Do we look alike? I mean your parents and I?" Ayashi asked; she was really curious about that.

"Exactly the same, your deduction skills and intelligence from my father, beauty and that weird personality from my mom." He explained, somehow, Ayashi and him were somewhat alike, heart or soul.

"If next time I met trouble, I would disguise as your sister then so no one would suspect about me, since you said that we were alike." Ayashi winked with playfulness.

"Yes, of course. Having a sister such as you would be very interesting." Conan… No, Kudo Shinichi was imagining the expressions of Kudo Yuusaku and Kudo Yukiko if they were to saw her. Ayashi held out a pinkie finger.

"Promise?" Conan quirked an eyebrow, he could not imagine that the powerful 'Queen' have such a childish side, their fingers entangled.

"Yes, promise." Conan smiled. They walked into the mansion together once more, with their secret promise hidden in their heart.

**Ran's flashback**

Ran, Conan and Kogoro were in the detective agency, trying to figure out who the 12th victim would be. So far the assassin had attacked the victims in numeric order. A poker card was always left behind as a clue. The victims that the assassin had chosen mostly had numbers in their names. 'So who would be the 12th victim?' Conan thought. They had been racking their brains for nearing a day; however, they had to be faster before anyone was harmed.

Conan walked towards the window, 'If it was in order, the 12th victim should be the 'Queen', but who is it?' he placed his elbow against the window and rested his head on his palm. 'Queen… So his or her name shouldn't have a number. But queen should be a female right? But never be too sure.' He looked closely into the skies. It looked familiar, just like a few weeks before. Just where he had saw this scene? His memories rewind back to weeks before, 'Mouri-san, did I tell you that Aya-neesan was the 'Queen' of the Five Force?' he recalled what Yuki had said. 'Then the queen would be…'

"Ayashi-neechan!" Conan ran back towards Mouri Kogoro and Ran. "Ojii-chan, the 'Queen' is Ayashi-neechan!" Conan screamed; as Kogoro's eyes widen. "Didn't Yuki-neechan say that before? Ayashi-neechan is the queen of the Five Force." Kogoro then recalled the statement that Yuki once said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Find her immediately; she could be in danger at any moment!" With that Mouri Kogoro grabbed his outer coat which was lying on his couch and ran out of the door along with his daughter who is an expert in karate and Conan. They ran to the Nakuru mansion, in hope that they would find Ayashi at there. Mouri Kogoro knocked the door harshly as he was frustrated and nervous as well. A maid answered the knocked, and opened the door immediately.

"Can I help you?" the maid asked politely, she didn't know who they are, and was afraid to let them in.

"Is Ayashi-sama in?" Kogoro asked in a frustrated tone not to mention he was panting heavily as well. They had run all the way from the detective agency to here.

"No, Ayashi-sama just left a moment ago." Akizuki whom was in the chamber, heard the commotion and went towards the main hall to see what happened. 'So, Ayashi left some time ago… Where could she be?' Conan was using his detective skills as Kudo Shinichi to predict where Ayashi could be.

"Oh, it was Mouri-san. What makes you come here?" Akizuki was surprised that Mouri Kogoro would come for a visit.

"Akizuki-san, we would need your help…" Mouri Kogoro tried to explain as calmly as he could. Akizuki nodded her head, indicating for him to go on.

"We suspected that Ayashi-sama could be the 12th victim, so we need your help to search for her, as she might be in…" Mouri Kogoro did not finish his sentence as Kurata Yuki whom was hiding in dark listening to the conversation ran towards him.

"Nani? Aya-neesan is the 12th victim? Let's go and look for her now, Akizuki-neesan!" Without further hesitation, the five of them ran to the streets, and was planning to go towards Ayashi's mansion.

On the other hand, Ayashi was walking towards the open area of the forest. She had sensed someone following her, and she had already figured out who it was. As she was about to reach the dead end, she jumped to a tree branch on top, for a normal person, her speed was invisible. A lady who looked about as if she was in her twenties, appeared out of blue. She was dressed in black entirely with her face covered, and was looking frantically around her surroundings.

Ayashi gave a light chuckle; "You're the one right?" she started. The lady became more nervous, and began to look around in all directions.

"Where are you?" the assassin asked in a harsh tone which contain a hint of nervousness, she couldn't let her guard down as her opponent was the 'Queen', the most powerful, cunning and not to mention intelligent knight. Ayashi was a well-trained knight.

"You are the one whom assassinate Yuki and the others right?" Ayashi asked once more, she was getting ready to battle this assassin, and she was confident that she would finish it by the end of evening.

"So what?" the assassin asked, although she acted bravely but she couldn't help to be afraid, as the shiver was sent to her spine.

"Don't hide anymore! Come out to battle me if you have the guts! I am not afraid of you even if you are the queen!" the assassin thought that it might not be a good idea for Ayashi to be in the dark, she was observing her moves.

"Are you sure? You are nothing but a chess piece…" no longer using her usual tone, Ayashi's voice turned cold and unfeeling.

"Where are you?" the female assassin shouted, she then heard some noises above her, she tilted her head up, "Above you." Ayashi then jumped to the ground and landed gracefully.

"It's all right for you to uncover your face now, no one is around," Ayashi had already released her amethyst rod; she planned to go easy on the assassin.

"Matsuri Shizuka a spy that was hidden in the council, or should I says now the Dark Master's 'Pawn'." Ayashi then turned around to face the assassin who seems to be in shocked.

"How do you know?" Matsuri Shizuka asked as she was trembling in fear.

"You are leaving clues everywhere; even if they are not obvious. Any last words?" Ayashi asked before she started the battle.

"The master requested you to finish your mission before he decided to interfere." Matsuri Shizuka answered, while releasing her weapon which was a sword. Ayashi smirked, Matsuri Shizuka then charged towards her without any warning. Ayashi blocked off her attack easily, without breaking a sweat. After constant attacks Ayashi had always been dodging but never attack, "Why don't you attack?" Shizuka asked, she was already sweating and panting hard, "I will, if you wanted to end your life sooner…" Ayashi replied smugly, she continued dodging skillfully.

Akizuki and the others were searching for Ayashi everywhere. They were actually not as nervous, as they knew that Ayashi would have no problems handling them. They felt rather sorry for the assassin as he or she might be dead or either seriously injured by their queen. They soon arrived in front of Ayashi's mansion, and came to know that Ayashi wasn't home.

"Where could Aya-neesan be?" Yuki asked, even though Ayashi was the 'Queen' she couldn't help but to worry for her somehow. Just as everyone was searching around, Conan came to a place, the entrance of the forest. He squatted down as he noticed footprints on the muddy ground. The sun was about to set, it would be best to find Ayashi before the sun had set down completely.

"Ojii-chan, look what I had found?" Conan shouted, attracting everyone's attention.

"Footprints! They should be Aya-neesan's" Yuki exclaimed as they finally found a lead to where Ayashi is. They ran into the forest without hesitation. They soon heard the sound of metallic objects clashing onto each other. They took a closer look only to see Ayashi fending off her opponent's attack.

"Aya-neesan!" Yuki screamed, as she looked at the woman who was fighting Ayashi, it was Matsuri Shizuka! 'Why is it Shizuka-san?' Yuki could not understand. Matsuri Shizuka used to be Yuki's guardian till the recent years she had move in to stay with Akizuki.

"Why?" Yuki murmured, the woman who was so caring towards her, yet was the one whom was the betrayer. Ayashi was slightly distracted when Yuki screamed for her. She needs to finish it off as soon as possible. She was shocked too, when she learned that the assassin was Matsuri Shizuka, the one whom Yuki treasured dearly other than her. But it has to be her, when Yuki was taking martial arts training with Shizuka; Ayashi was sitting by the side, observing them. By now, Ayashi had already memorized all the steps and techniques Shizuka used to battle. She had yet to attack, but only dodging, in order to let Yuki to see Shizuka the last time. Shizuka was already draining her energy away, she had used various special attacks but none seems to affect Ayashi.

"Blades of Wind!" Shizuka sent off her attack. "Shizuka-san, you should know me more than anyone else."Ayashi twisted her amethyst rod to separate the blades as it was sent off to the sides.

"I am the controller of the wind, so your attacks don't take effect on me." Ayashi said calmly.

"But look closely…" Shizuka answered, as a blade had not been fended off, it came back directly in the direction where Mouri Ran was standing.

"Mouri-san!" Without a second thought, Ayashi used her body to protect Ran, leading to the blade cutting her right shoulder. Ayashi was bleeding profusely, as she spitted out blood through her mouth.

"Higurashi-san," Ran was shocked, Ayashi was injured as she tried to protect her.

"Daijoubu, it will heal pretty soon." She assured Ran before sending out her first and last attack to Matsuri Shizuka.

"Sayonara, Shizuka-san." Ayashi spoke her last sentence to Shizuka. She twisted her amethyst rod which had turned into two sharp blades at the tip point, and send it off to her. Needless to say, Shizuka could not avoid it and was cut by the blades, leaving two deep wounds by her stomach and her back. The amethyst rod was then returned into its original form. Ayashi walked slowly to Shizuka's badly injured body.

"If you are intending on killing me like this, you definitely will not make it." Ayashi told Shizuka, as she was clutching on tightly to her shoulder.

"No wonder you are the 'Queen', you were only injured by me when you are distracted right? You purposely did not attack me, as you were waiting for Yuki." Shizuka answered in a shallow voice. Ayashi replied nothing, as she looked at Shizuka.

Yuki walked forward and stopped beside Ayashi, "Shizuka-san…" Yuki was about to cry, "Silly child, don't cry." Shizuka reached out her hand to wipe off Yuki's tears.

"Why?" Yuki simply did not understand.

"Gomenasai, Yuki-chan. But remember there were no lies in my…" Shizuka did not manage to finish her sentence, when she started to gasp for air. Shizuka seems to be having difficulties in breathing.

"Be safe…" Shizuka said out the last words of hers before closing her eyes forever.

"SHIZUKA-SAN!" Yuki's sad screamed filled the entire forest. Ayashi felt that her vision blurred as her body became lighter; she lost her conscious before falling to the ground.

Days later, Ayashi woke up in her own chamber. Yuki had fallen asleep beside her. She patted her head as Akito came in.

"You're awake," He said, everyone was worried as she had been out for days. Ayashi placed her fingers on her lips, requesting him to lower down his volume as she did not want Yuki to wake up.

"Are you alright?" Ayashi nodded her head, "Just mild poison," she answered. Akito walked towards Yuki and placed her on his back.

"I will get this monster back, have a good rest." Akito left Ayashi's room. Ayashi looked outside the window; it was almost noon she supposed.

"Higurashi-san, Amamiya-san said that you're awake." Mouri Ran came in after she knocked the door.

"Is there anything, I can do for you?" Ayashi asked politely as she tried to get off the bed. Her shoulder had recovered fully.

"Arigatou, Higurashi-san." Ran thanked Ayashi for protecting her; she was glad that nothing worse happened to Ayashi.

"It's nothing; anyway you should know that I have special healing powers." Ayashi answered, she was quite shocked when Ran had thanked her.

"That's good to hear." Ran replied, as she smiled.

"Higurashi-san…" Ran wanted to thank her once more.

"Ran, drop of the 'san', just Ayashi would be enough. Friends should not call each other with honorifics right?" Ayashi said as she winked.

Ran just smiled happily and nodded her head eagerly, "Yes." Ayashi gave her a smile, and that's how those two girls from entirely different worlds became best of friends.

"Could you ask Conan-kun to come in for a moment?" Ayashi asked.

"Sure." Ran replied as she went out to get Conan.

"You're all right?" Conan asked as he entered Ayashi's room.

"About Shizuka-san…" Ayashi tilted her head slightly.

"You did it purposely right? Dodging her vital points." Conan asked, "You are as observant as usual." But there was a point that he did not understand. Why Matsuri Shizuka died, if Ayashi had not strike on her vital points?

"The mastermind of this assassination killed her, by poison I assumed." Ayashi answered Conan's doubts as if she could read out his mind.

"How did you know?" Conan had doubts about Ayashi knowing that Matsuri Shizuka died of poisoning.

"I knew it before, her shadow was light. By magic principles, a light shadow would soon caused death. She couldn't be so seriously injured if I did not intend to kill her." Ayashi explained to Conan, since no weapons were present during Shizuka's death, it would be poison which caused her to die tragically in the end.

"You really are one which was unpredictable, I am quite jealous of your observation skills." Conan crossed his arms together; both of them were more alike than they would know.

"Remember our promise?" Ayashi asked Conan with a smile.

"Yes, never would forget about it." He turned to Ayashi, as both of their eyes met, their appearance were almost alike, except for their eye color, which Kudo Shinichi's was deep ocean blue while Ayashi's was dark black with a hint of amethyst.

"Conan-kun, we are leaving!" Ran shouted from the main hall to inform Conan that they would be leaving in a moment's time.

"Hai!" Conan answered as his voice return back to the childish one.

"Till we meet next time, mystery geek." Ayashi said in a teasing tone as she waved him good-bye.

"I look forward in seeing you again, queen." Conan answered in a similar tone with a smirk. But he would never expect to meet Ayashi once more in a totally different situation.

**End of flashback**

* * *

Conan and Ran wandered back to their various memories. The sun was about to set yet there were no signs of Ayashi. "AYASHI/ AYASHI-NEECHAN" They shouted one last time. They continued running for another short distance.

"Ran-neechan, why don't we ask Akito-niichan to go to the detective agency first? We could plan on how to find Ayashi-neechan more efficiently." Conan thought that it would be a wiser idea to ask Akito more information about Ayashi first before they continued their blind search. 'Just where you are, Ayashi?' Conan recalled the beautiful features about the girl, whom was alike to him. Ran then took out her mobile phone and dialed Akito's number. After she had informed him about the idea, she and Conan ran home in a fast speed.

Akito had informed Yuki and Akizuki, they were now on their way to the Mouri Detective agency. When Ran called, Akito thought that she had news of Ayashi, but in the end it turned out to be another matter. Akito tried his best to run as fast as he could. Akito made a silent vow, to protect Ayashi, to protect her from Mizuki Kai and other dangers. Images of the past flashed through his mind as he was running. Yuki and Akizuki were running in their best speed too, it had been weeks since Ayashi was missing. They missed her much, especially Yuki. She could not accept the fact that Kai, had gave up on Ayashi for Ayume. Kai was Yuki's role model and a brother whom she loved dearly. Ayashi was kind and gentle under her cold exterior. She simply could not understand, why, why had Kai abandoned her? Kai should know about the pain that Ayashi had gone through more than anyone else. This time, she will make sure that Ayashi lead a happy life after they had found her. A life, even if she had disappeared from her memories, she wanted Ayashi to be happy. Akizuki understood that Ayashi must be in pain, a pain that was indescribable. From her heart, she respected her, a responsible leader and a kind yet gentle lady. She too, wanted Ayashi to be happy, even if her presence was erased from her life forever.

Ran and Conan were the first to arrive. Ran had told her father Mouri Kogoro about the situation, he was shocked at first. But after he had agreed to help. Mouri Kogoro had taken a liking on that young and polite girl. He was worried about her of losing her memories; he would try his best to help them in finding her.

Akito and another two unexpected guests soon arrived after, "Ehh… Yuki-san, Akizuki-san?" Mouri Ran was shocked as she did not expect two of them would come.

"Gomen, Mouri-san, I asked two of them to help without telling you."

They settled down by the couch, "Daijoubu, if we have more people to help, the faster we would find Ayashi." Ran explained. Conan was sitting beside Ran as he listened to their conversation.

"Any news about Ayashi-san?" Mouri Kogoro started off first, all of them shook their heads; they had been searching for hours.

Outside, it was raining heavily, the wind was howling, the dark clouds had covered the bright full moon. Sounds off thunder could be heard from far, as lightning appeared soon after.

"We had searched everywhere, but there are still no signs of Ayashi-san." Akizuki explained.

"Ran had told me about the matter, that Ayashi-san had lost her memories. Could you tell me more clearly about it?" Mouri Kogoro asked; he needs to know the entire details about the case.

"Nani? No one had told me about this? Aya-neesan had lost her memories?" Yuki reacted strongly; she knew that this might happen as the truth was too hard for Ayashi to accept.

"Gomenasai, Mouri-san, I can't tell you about the exact details, but you could say that she was kidnapped." Mouri Kogoro nodded his head; he knew that there were lots of unrevealed secrets in the magical realm that he was not supposed to learn about it.

"Akito-niichan, are there any special ways to locate Ayashi-neechan. You know, like magic?" Conan asked innocently, Akito shook his head.

"Ayashi is impossible to locate, her aura was too strong." If he knew any way he would have tried it before asked. The thunder strike on the electric transmitter, causing a black out. They looked out of the window, everywhere was in dark. However, Conan came to know that they weren't really in dark. Something was bright, giving out its radiance. Ran, Kogoro and Conan's attention switched to the three knights; something hanging on their necks was giving out light, a pure topaz, ruby and emerald glow. Akito reached his neck and grabbed an emerald jewel out, which was giving out a bright emerald glow, after which Yuki and Akizuki did the same. The lights was combined and lit up the whole agency.

Conan immediately forms up a plan in his mind, "Akito-niichan?" Akito switched his gaze to Conan, as he lowered himself to his level.

"Does this jewel have connection with the one Ayashi-neechan always wore on her neck?" Akito thought about it for a moment and nodded his head.

"So if this jewel is glowing, hers would be glowing too right? Since everywhere was dark now, we could go out and find her easily." Conan then flashed him a child-like smile. Akito understood of what Conan had said immediately.

"Yuki, Akizuki…" They turned to Akito who was holding on his jewel in his palm showing to them.

"We could use this to find Ayashi," they startled for a moment. Yuki and Akizuki looked at each other; they smiled to each other as they understood Akito's words. It was just a simple message, 'The amethyst light will lead to her.'

Akito turned to Mouri Kogoro and Ran, "Mouri-san, follow the amethyst light as it would lead to Ayashi." Everyone ran out of the agency at once, they look around their dark surroundings, searching for the amethyst light. Conan turned his head around, where he spotted a shimmering amethyst glow at the eastern side of the Beika city.

"Akito-niichan, over there." Conan pointed excitedly on the eastern side of the city.

"Everyone, over there!" Akito shouted attracting the attention of the others. They ran towards the east direction, in hope to find the girl whom was so important in the hearts of everyone. They ran eagerly towards the direction despite of the heavy rain. They soon reached their destination. The amethyst light was beyond bright; they saw a figure lying on the ground.

"Ayashi-san!" Yuki hurried towards the unconscious figure. It was really Ayashi. They had found her; Akito put his fingers on her wrist, trying to feel her pulse. Her breathing was shallow, not to add that she was wet. Conan looked at her; she was no longer the Ayashi she once knew, but a lonely girl whom was always on her own. Ran and Kogoro let out a sigh of relief, they had really found her, and she wasn't on her own anymore.

"Carry her back to the agency; she was extremely weak now. Hurry, before she caught a cold!" Mouri Kogoro said, "Arigatou, Mouri-san." Akito placed the unconscious Ayashi on his back, 'Ayashi, I promise that I would not let any harm come to you once more.' Akito was thankful that they had found her. He ran in his fastest speed, while the others were trying to catch up.

It was bright, bright in the early morning. She opened her eyes, and the piercing sunlight came into her eyes causing her to squeeze her eyes tightly shut. She woke up, as she felt she was lying on something soft and fluffy. Her body temperature was no longer cold, but instead warm. Still, her mind was in blank, no one was in her sight. She was alone, somehow she felt scared. She did not what was it that caused her to be like this. Was it the long term loneliness? She had no idea. She was in daze. Who she was? She remembered a girl and a young boy addressed her as 'Ayashi', but was that her identity? She thought that someone had finally found her in the darkness and she wasn't alone anymore. But it was actually false hope, it turned out that they had mistaken her as someone else.

After that, she continued to walk alone under the rain. She was cold, she looked at her surroundings. Where is she? She did not know at all. She continued her aimless journey down the road. The sun started to set, as the sky changed into an amazing color. She walked and walked, she arrived to a mansion, 'Mizuki' the gate plate read. She had a sense of familiar presence; she shrugged that thought out of her mind immediately. She couldn't help but to stare at the mansion. An azure-eyed boy soon walked out with a hazel-eyed girl, they looked compatible from far. They were walking in the pathway. That girl seems to be smiling, while the boy's face held an expression that couldn't be described- sadness, uncertainty and guiltiness. That boy soon forced out a smile on his face. Sure, that boy was familiar, who is he? She tried her best to search her memories once more; she wanted to remember everything, so that she would not feel lost and uncertain.

"It's scary, someone save me…" a young girl's voice rang in her head. She saw an image of a young girl, whom was sad, endless tears flowed down her blood-stained cheeks. She was chained, her movements were restricted.

"Help me… Please, save me, get me out of here. Please, don't disappoint me anymore." The next scene she saw caused her eyes widen, she saw nothing but a pool of deep crimson blood. She hugged her head with pain and agony. She ran and ran, hoping to get to somewhere safe. Rain drops continued to pour down from the skies. She did not even stop running even if she was breathless, until finally she stopped and lost her consciousness.

"Ayashi, you're awake." A girl came in with a huge broad smile hanging on her face.

"Ayashi," she shook her by her shoulders as she broke out from her chain of thoughts. The girl's hand reached out to touch her forehead.

"That's good; your fever had gone down entirely. I have to tell the others…" That girl then ran out of the room excitedly.

"Ayashi had awakened!" Outside the living room, Kurata Yuki was sleeping on the floor with Nakuru Akizuki, hugging each other for warmth. Amamiya Akito was leaning on the wall, with his legs crossed. As soon as they heard Ran's words, they woke up from their sleep at once. Amamiya Akito dashed into the room immediately, he was not asleep but only resting, he hardly had any sleep during the past few days.

"Otou-san, Conan-kun, Ayashi had regained her conscious!" Ran went into her father's to wake Mouri Kogoro and Edogawa Conan up. Yuki woke up drowsily, she rubbed her eyes, "Ran-san, what did you say just now?" Yuki asked as she yawned. Akizuki was awake too.

"Ayashi was awake!" Ran told Yuki, she get up on her foot and dashed into the room in a split second.

"Aya-neesan!" Yuki was by sitting by the bedside, holding on Ayashi's hand. Akizuki, Conan and Kogoro came in last. Ran locked the door after. Ayashi looked around her, she was confused with so many people surrounded her. She did not even know who they are.

She looked at them, observing them with her eyes, "Who are you?" Ayashi asked.

"Aya-neesan, I am Yuki, don't you remember me?" Yuki asked with concern, she made herself to accept the fact that Ayashi had already forgotten about her, but still she felt sad. Ayashi shook her head slowly. The truth is that, she doesn't remember any one of them. Akizuki stepped forward, with one of her hand on Yuki's shoulder.

"Gomen, allow us to introduce ourselves," Akizuki paused for a moment as she felt Yuki's tears dripped on her fingers.

"I'm Nakuru Akizuki." Akizuki started off with herself, as she tried to lighten up the spirits of everyone's.

"I am Amamiya Akito," Akito looked at Ayashi, as she tilted her head.

"I am Kurata Yuki." Yuki wiped away her tears; she decided stop crying as she didn't want Ayashi to be worried about her.

"I am Mouri Ran." Ran introduced herself with a broad smile.

"I am Edogawa Conan!" Conan said with a hidden frown on his face, as Ayashi gave him a light smile.

"Mouri Kogoro," he knew that everyone was sad.

"Who am I?" Ayashi asked; she wanted to know her real identity.

"You're Higurashi Ayashi!" Yuki told her in her usual cheery tone. She came to accept everything. Conan walked to her, and told her something humorous, which caused Ayashi to chuckle. 'Maybe having a normal life wasn't that bad.' Akito thought, as he finally saw Ayashi smiling truly for once.

Ayashi was sharing a room with Ran. She was resting by this time, as the knights, Mouri family and Edogawa Conan was sitting in the living room discussing about Ayashi. "Now Aya-neesan had lost her memories, what should we do?" Yuki asked; she was afraid of Ayashi having any danger.

"Maybe having a normal life wasn't that bad…" Akito spoke his thoughts aloud.

"Akito-san, what are you thinking? Ayashi-san is the queen after all; she couldn't possibly lead a normal life for the rest of her life?" Akizuki asked with concern.

"But at least for this period of time, we should let her be happy." Akito answered, he was frowning.

"Yes, I agree… At least for this time, we should let her be happy." Yuki agreed with Akito's suggestion, she had saw Ayashi smiling with Conan just now. It was the most beautiful smile she had ever seen.

"Yes. Ayashi-san was always protecting us. It's our turn to return her the favor." Akizuki wanted Ayashi to be happy, even if it doesn't last long.

"But if the others know that Ayashi-san was alive, what would probably do something harmful to her." Yuki did not want Ayashi to be danger once more.

"Mouri-san?" Mouri Kogoro turned to Akito.

"Will it be fine, if Ayashi stays here?" Mouri Kogoro nodded his head without much thinking. Conan and Ran were happy as well, however with different reasons. Ran was happy that her friend was staying with her. Conan was happy as Ayashi might be a help to solve cases. Ayashi had great detective skills, so she could probably help him. He was also looking forward in comparing their skills, on the other hand, Ayashi would be safer if she was to stay here, and he would definitely help to protect her, as a brother.

"Yes, staying here means that she would not see that Mizuki-baka again," Yuki got slightly angry when she mentioned Mizuki Kai.

"Then we should change her name…" Mouri Kogoro suggested, "Changing one's name would be the easiest method to cover her identity."

"But which name would be better?" They rummaged their brains to search a suitable name for Ayashi.

"How about I say that Aya-neesan was my relatives?" Yuki thought, but instantly Akito opposed.

"Big monster, everyone in the magical realm knows that you are the only one left in your family line. Apparently we couldn't use our surnames." Akito told Yuki.

"But we also couldn't use Mouri-san's, he's a famous detective, and people in his surroundings would know." Akizuki said, "How about mine?" Conan asked suddenly, his was the most suitable one.

"I am a child, so no one would suspect me." He smiled as he remembered his promise with Ayashi. 'If next time I met trouble, I would disguise as your sister then so no one would suspect about me, since you said that we were alike.' He remembered, this was the suitable time.

"Conan-kun?" Ran tilted her head, "His would be the most suitable one, but how about your parents?" Akito was worried that his parents might know.

"Daijoubu, I would just explain to them." Conan smiled; Kudo Yuusaku and Kudo Yukiko would sure accept Ayashi as their daughter.

"Okay, Edogawa…" Yuki was still thinking about the names.

"How about Yuuri?" Conan suggested.

"Yuuri as in lilies?" Akizuki asked.

Conan shook his head. "'Yuu' (優) as in the best, 'ri' as in a detective's deduction (理). So it means the best deduction. Err… but if it wasn't…" this name just came into his mind without knowing. 'Yuuri' which means the best deduction would surely fit Ayashi's personality. Ayashi's intelligence was just as good as Kudo Shinichi; he believed that one day, Ayashi would surely be the best detective if she wanted.

"Edogawa Yuuri…" Yuki quirked an eyebrow, the name seems nice, it was only that she wasn't use to it. Akito and Akizuki nodded their head in agreement, as Yuki smiled as she allows. From this day onwards, Higurashi Ayashi, was no longer exist. In replacement, was a normal high school girl, Edogawa Yuuri.

A brand new day had started, the sunlight came piercing through the windows. Ayashi was still sleeping soundly along with Mouri Ran. She was sharing a room with Ran now; the peaceful slumber was then interrupted by the buzzing sound of the alarm. Ayashi was sitting by the bedside; as she was awaken by the noisy sound. She looked drowsily at Ran for moment. Ran yawned as she managed to pull herself up from the bed.

Ran rubbed her eyes, as she looked at Ayashi, "Ohayo, Ayashi… No, Yuuri." Ayashi tilted her head; it was just the next day that she learned her identity as Higurashi Ayashi, but why Ran is calling her Yuuri instead of her true name? Minutes later, the Mouri family gathered in the living room for their breakfast.

"Ohayo, Yuuri-neechan." Conan greeted as he placed his school bag beside him.

"Yuuri-neechan…?" Ayashi asked; she thought that Ran had just woke up, so that she had mistaken her for someone else.

Conan nodded his head, "Yuuri-neechan, from today onwards you're my neechan!" Conan answered happily; he was glad that Ayashi was now his elder sister, even though he was older in the reality. His and Ayashi's promise was fulfilled.

"Neechan?" Ayashi tilted her head, she was getting confused. Ayashi was now dressed in Ran's casual wear.

"Yes, neechan. Amamiya-san decided to change your name. From now on, you're Edogawa Yuuri, Conan-kun's elder sister." Ran explained; she came out of the kitchen with a pot of hot soup in her hands.

"Yuuri?" Conan looked at her with his innocent eyes, "Hai, Yuuri-neechan." He then assured her with a smile of his. Ayashi let out a small frown and followed by that was a smile.

"Hai, Conan-kun." She was having a new life, a life of Edogawa Yuuri. She believed that she would find memories, and create them with her new family.

"We are leaving," Ran and Conan ran out to the door and started their daily journey to school.

"Sayonara, have a safe journey." Ayashi… No, Yuuri shouted. Mouri Kogoro then proceeded to the second storey for his work, leaving her alone in the house. She was alone in an enclosed area once more, but this time she didn't feel afraid, but instead warmth, the love of a family. Maybe having a normal life wasn't that bad, she was free from all boundaries, even if the happiness only lasted for a short period of time, and she was contented. She looked out of the window, as a world of freedom was awaiting her. She could finally use her time to do something she likes. She believed that she would eventually have the courage to have all her past memories back, even if it was unpleasant. What should she do now? With so much time, yet she did not know where to start with. Ran had lent her some of her clothes; she was wearing a deep blue sweater, her amethyst jewel was covered with the clothes that she wore. A short white skirt as usual, but instead of long black boots, she was wearing sport shoes. Her raven hair was combed neatly into a long and high ponytail, leaving a few strands by the side. She still looked the same, as alluring as ever, but instead of Higurashi Ayashi, she was Edogawa Yuuri. This was her true self, no longer cold and unfeeling. She walked down the stairs. Yuuri entered the detective agency, and saw a man whom was wearing a bright orange coat along with a matching hat, beside him was a man whom was in his thirties; he was wearing a blue outer coat, with a pair of black pants. As the creaking of the door was heard, their attention was switched to Yuuri whom was just about to enter.

"Yuuri-san?" Mouri Kogoro asked, he was discussing about the case of murder with Inspector Megure and Shiratori. Yuuri had not expected any guests in such an early time.

"Gomen, I just came down to take a look." Megure and Shiratori turned around, and then back to Kogoro.

"Mouri-kun, I didn't see her before." Inspector Megure asked; although she does look similar to Conan.

"Let me introduce her to you, she's that little brat's sister, Edogawa Yuuri." Mouri Kogoro then invited her to come in.

"Yuuri-san, they are Inspector Megure and Inspector Shiratori." Yuuri then bowed down slightly, "I am Edogawa Yuuri, nice to meet you." Yuuri then smiled.

"Come to think of it, she does resemblance Conan-kun, their hair and faces are almost exactly alike." Shiratori commented. Yuuri settled down by the couch.

"Mouri-kun, I would require your assistance in this case." Yuuri did not know if she was required to go.

"Yuuri-san, would you like to go with us? Since you're Conan-kun's sister, I think you would be of some help." Yuuri turned to look at Kogoro to see if he allows, Kogoro nodded his head in approval, and he knew that Yuuri would help greatly, with her intelligence.

They soon arrived at the scene of the murder. Inspector Megure, Inspector Shiratori, Mouri Kogoro were inspecting the scene. A few evidences were found including keyboard filled with blood-stained fingerprints, the body of the victim, Mr Honda, age 46 was laid on the ground with one of his finger on the side of the keyboard. A spot which is not far away from the body was coated with drips of blood, and shattered pieces of glass could be found. On the computer screen, three letters 'JUN' were typed, and were assumed to be Mr Honda's dying message. But what could those three letters 'JUN' meant? If it was used to hint who the murderer was, why not type his or her name directly? The suspects were namely the wife of the victim, Honda Sayuri. The second one was the son of the dead Mr Honda, Honda Takeshi; lastly, was a maid whom first spotted Mr Honda dead in this room; Ochiai Minami. Yuuri listened closely to their statements, trying to find if there are clues in their words.

Yuuri walked towards the body, she looked closely on the keyboard once more, and she smirked. She knew who the murderer was and how it was committed. The murderer would never know that the deadly evidence could actually be found on her.

"Inspector…" She tried to call out Inspector Megure, to tell him that she had solved the case, but Mouri Kogoro interrupted.

"Inspector! I had solved the case and I know who the murderer is now!" Mouri Kogoro exclaimed; Inspector Megure and Inspector Shiratori turned to him, waiting to hear his deduction.

"The murderer is you, Honda Sayuri-san!" Mouri Kogoro turned as he pointed on Honda Sayuri whom was in shocked. The other two suspects turned to her as their eyes widen. Yuuri whom was leaning by the wall, quirked an eyebrow in amazement, she decided not tell anyone of her deduction first.

"What evidence do you have to say that I murdered my husband?" Honda Sayuri was flustered.

"Those letters 'JUN' as you know, represents June." Mouri Kogoro moved to the table and took the calendar. He pointed to one of the dates which was marked as Sayuri's birthday, "Your birthday is in June also, and probably Mr Honda wanted to hint that you are the murderer, yet he doesn't want you to find out. So instead, he uses the letters JUN as his dying message, to tell us that you are the one!" Inspector Megure and Inspector Shiratori looked at Mouri Kogoro weirdly, while Yuuri, who was by the side, shook her head.

"Why is it me? Not only my birthday, Minami-san's birthday was also in June. Why it couldn't be her?" Honda Sayuri retorted.

"Gomenasai," Mouri Kogoro moved behind and apologized as he knew that he had made the wrong deduction. Yuuri could not hold on any longer as she moved forward, "Inspector Megure, can I try? I think I had solved the case…" Yuuri said; as she managed to achieve both inspectors' attentions.

"Yuuri-kun?" Inspector Megure tilted his head; he did not know that this young girl was capable of giving a deduction.

"I will be expecting something from you, since you're Conan-kun's elder sister." Inspector Megure said as he gave her his permission.

"Arigatou, assuming that Mr Honda was killed after a hard hit on his head, the weapon the murderer used should be a glass bottle or something. The evidence is over here" Yuuri pointed to the drips of blood with some shattered glass pieces in it.

"It was said that the victim had left a dying message to hint on the identity of the murderer, 'JUN' was typed. However, if we looked closely on the keyboard, other than 'J', 'U' and 'N', what other button was pressed?" Inspector Megure went close to the keyboard, examining every button closely.

"The translator!" Inspector Megure exclaimed. "Yes, exactly. If we assumed that JUN was the dying message, which Mr Honda had typed after he accidently pressed on the translator, but without it what would the three letters mean?" Yuuri then explained.

"MI...NA...MI… Minami?!" Yuuri smiled as the truth was about to uncover.

"Then the murderer is… Minami-san?" Inspector Megure exclaimed as everyone switched their attention to Ochiai Minami. She looked flustered and nervous at the same time, "What evidence do you have to say that I am the murderer?" She asked with a smile, but it could be clearly seen that she was trembling.

"Of course, there is evidence." Yuuri said as she crosses her arms.

"This is a wooden floor, so if you are wearing shoes, Mr Honda would definitely realize that someone was coming close to him. So you committed the murder without your room slippers." Yuuri walked towards the spot which was coated with blood stains. "But look over here, the stain was not complete." She explained as she pointed to the stain which was missing.

"So you must have stepped on it unknowingly. If you are the murderer, there should be red blood stains on your white socks." Minami slowly took off her room slippers, as it slowly revealed the blood stain underneath her socks.

"Why do you kill my husband?" Honda Sayuri asked; she was beyond shocked.

"Today was the day he died a year ago…" Minami chuckled, as she faced everyone else. Takeshi's eyes widen, "You're...?" he recalled the incident that happened a year ago which involved his father.

"He was the one whom killed my husband in the car accident!" Minami exclaimed as tears slid down her cheeks.

"He ran away after killing my husband!" Minami explained. "I don't regret on what I have done, I finally had my revenge!" Minami smiled as she was brought away by the police.

"Yuuri-kun, thanks for your deduction. I didn't know that you are a detective." Inspector Megure commented.

"I am not a detective, but I guess that I could help a little." Yuuri said as she was shy. Mouri Kogoro walked towards them, thinking that Yuuri somehow looked like Kudo Shinichi while she was giving her deduction, but he shrugged those thoughts immediately.

"Yuuri-san, does your family have detective genes? You are like that little brother of yours." Mouri Kogoro said; he was proud of her of solving a case within half an hour. Yuuri smiled, as they returned back to the detective agency.

Yuuri took a look at her wrist watch, "Mouri-san, is it alright if I pick up Conan at his school?" she asked, she realized that it was near to the time that Conan was released from school. On the other hand, she wanted to take a walk around the district since she did not have anything to do back at there. Mouri Kogoro thought for a moment before giving his consent. Yuuri alighted in front of Teitan Elementary, while Kogoro returned to the agency by his own. The bell rang, as young children ran out of the gate as their school time had ended. Yuuri searched for the figure of Conan, but she saw none. She leaned against the pole for support.

"Conan-kun should we go to the candy shop for some treats?" Yoshida Ayumi asked; as Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko, Kojima Genta and Haibara Ai followed them behind. Conan let out a sigh; he was already a high school student, yet he had landed himself in an elementary school, after that incident with the black organization. He walked out of the gate with the fellow members of the Detective Boys, until he saw a familiar figure.

"Yuuri-neechan!" He called out, Edogawa Yuuri turned to where the voice came from. The others followed behind Conan. "Conan, I came to pick you up." Yuuri explained as she smiled. The young kids could not help but to think that Yuuri was a real beauty. Yoshida Ayumi looked at her in a dreamy expression, thinking that if she had those looks, Conan would be sure to fall for her. Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko and Kojima Genta drooled over her; wondering why Conan was so lucky, to have another beautiful girl surrounding him other than Mouri Ran. Haibara Ai whom was at the back, looked at Yuuri with a suspicious look. Since when Edogawa Conan or rather Kudo Shinichi had a sister, who she does not know? But she could not admit that the girl standing in front of her does resemble him.

"Are they your friends?" Yuuri asked as she noticed those few kids behind following him. Conan nodded his head, before proceeding to the introduction.

"I am Yoshida Ayumi" Introduced the girl whom was standing beside Conan. Ayumi looked very sweet and innocent.

"I am Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko," A boy would was tall and skinny, introduced himself to her.

"I am Kojima Genta." A big-size boy stepped out.

"Haibara Ai," A young girl introduced. Yuuri found out that Haibara was rather mature and beautiful. Somehow she wondered if that young girl, Haibara Ai was an elementary student.

"I am Edogawa Yuuri, Conan's sister. It is a pleasure to meet you all. Yuuri introduced herself as she bowed down slightly with a gentle smile. Yuuri and the members of the Detective Boys strolled down the road together as they walked towards the future at the same time.

---oOo---

This is the ending of the prelude. Hope you had enjoyed it! Please do leave some ideas in your reviews for chapter 8. If you have any queries in understanding the plot of the story, please do leave a message or a review and I'll try to answer you as soon as possible!


End file.
